Unas Navidades diferentes
by Loba blanca
Summary: ¿Qué tiene que pasar para darte cuenta de que la persona perfecta ha estado a tu lado desde hacía años? Un instante puede cambiarlo todo. (Rolo)
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

I

* * *

 **Ahora**

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que ya se estén acabando las vacaciones!- gimoteó Júbilo con el ceño fruncido sobre su tazón de cereales. -¡Si no me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada!

-¿Y qué planes se supone que tenías, cariño? Te has pasado todo el verano tumbada viendo la tele y durmiendo- le contestó Logan desde el mostrador de la cocina. Iba descalzo,en chándal y camiseta de tirantes. Se llenó una taza hasta los bordes de café y se sentó frente a ella estirando las piernas. Sonrió ante la cara de abatimiento de su compañera.

-Bueno, para eso son las vacaciones,¿no?, para no hacer nada. Pero me hubiese gustado hacer algo, no sé, diferente.

-Fuimos unos días a la playa...

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Ya bastante duro es aguantar las estúpidas bromas de Bobby en la escuela como para tener que hacerlo durante cuatro días compartiendo una casa de 100m2.

-¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre?- Bobby entró alegremente en bermudas en la cocina, cogió una manzana y de un salto se sentó en la encimera a observar a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Júbilo colocando en su sitio el tirante del peto corto que vestía sobre el biquini.- Ahora tiene otro súper poder, si le nombras tres veces aparece en la habitación.

-¡Venga Jubes! No puedes seguir enfadada por lo de la playa. Sólo era una bola de nieve pequeñita y sabes que no fue aposta...

-¡No sigas por ahí, Trozo de hielo!- le gritó Júbilo levantándose de un salto y señalándolo acusadoramente con la cuchara del desayuno. - Y espero que hoy no me sigas de nuevo.

Con gesto ofendido se volvió y metió todos los cacharros en la pila, cogió una toalla que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla y poniéndose las gafas de sol salió por la cristalera que daba al jardín y la piscina. En seguida Bobby salió tras ella.

-¡Vamos Júbilo! Hasta la semana que viene no vienen todos para el comienzo de las clases. Hagamos algo divertido...

Sosteniendo aún la taza de café caliente entre sus manos Logan rió al oír como Júbilo acababa de empujar a Bobby a la piscina.

-Buenos días Logan.

-Bueno días pelirroja. No tienes buena cara.

Jean contempló su reflejo en la tostadora. Efectivamente tenía ojeras y cara de cansancio. Y la vieja camiseta que llevaba de Scott sobre los pantalones cortos tampoco ayudaba mucho. Tras servirse un poco de fruta se sentó junto a Logan.

-La pequeña Sarah ha estado dando guerra esta noche- comentó Jean acariciando una cada vez más pronunciada barriga. - Ha decidido reposar sobre mi vejiga y me he pasado toda la noche yendo al baño. ¡A parte de este calor!

Logan observó la distraída cara de felicidad de su compañera y no pudo por menos que alegrarse por ella. Instintivamente la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-Me encanta verte feliz- le susurró al oído. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

-¿Qué tal si dejas de abrazar a mi mujer? -les interrumpió Cíclope acercándose a la cafetera. -¡Y además te has bebido todo el café!

-¡Y yo tengo que ir de nuevo al baño con urgencia! -exclamó Jean levantándose bruscamente. Se acercó a su marido y tras darle un beso añadió: -No quiero peleas mientras estoy fuera, ¿entendido?¡Va por los dos!

Ambos hombres gruñeron a su petición.

Tras dejarles solos Logan se reclinó en su silla descansando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró desafiante a Scott. Éste a su vez parecía distraído mirando por la ventana.

 _-¡Esto es un rollo! Desde que Jean está embarazada es más difícil cabrear a Scott_ -pensó Logan volviendo a su desayuno.- _Aunque aquí llega alguien que puede animar un poco la mañana._

Y efectivamente, en ese momento Ororo entró por la puerta saludando con un discreto buenos días. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta rosa de tirantes, y su salvaje melena blanca recogida en una cola de caballo. Sencilla, lo cual indicaba que iba a pasar la mañana trabajando en el invernadero. Logan no pudo por menos que observar sus largas piernas color canela bailando por la cocina mientras se preparaba el desayuno. Entonces el sonido de un motor le distrajo.

-¡La parejita feliz acaba de llegar! -anunció bebiéndose el café de un trago. Estaba dejando su taza en el fregadero cuando la puerta que comunicaba con el garaje se abrió de golpe.

-¡No sé que es lo que entiendes por unas vacaciones románticas, Rata de Pantano, pero desde luego robar en el trascurso de ellas y tener que estar huyendo durante dos días, para mí no lo son!

-¡No te enfades, _Cheri_! ¡Gámbito simplemente vio la oportunidad! Además, la noche en ese hotel también tuvo su encanto...

Por un momento pareció que Pícara iba a caer bajo los encantos de Remy, pero en el último momento dio un bufido y salió volando por la puerta y escaleras arriba hacía su dormitorio.

-¡ _Femmes_ ,- suspiró Gámbito sonriendo a sus amigos,- no podemos vivir con ellas ni sin ellas!

-Tú desde luego no, Cajún- rió Logan. Gámbito le respondió con una de sus pícaras sonrisas y un encogimiento de hombros.

-Bienvenido Gámbito, -le sonrió Scott. -Poco a poco volvemos a estar todos en la mansión.

-Y dentro de poco una _petite dame_ aumentará el número. ¿Qué tal están Jean y el bebé?

Henchido de orgullo Scott comenzó a hablar sobre su futura paternidad así como de la elección de llamar a la niña Sarah, como la hermana de Jean. Todo eso Logan ya lo había oido 20 veces, así que decidió volver a prestar atención a la tentación de largas piernas. Pero, tras un rápido vistazo a la cocina, descubrió que con el tumulto de la pelea de Pícara y Gámbito, Ororo había aprovechado para escabullirse por la cristalera a los jardines.

* * *

Agradeció el frescor que la recibió al entrar en el enorme invernadero.

-Buenos días queridas, ¿me habéis echado de menos? -saludó a sus amadas plantas paseándose entre ellas, quitando una hoja muerta aquí y oliendo una flor allá. -¿También tenéis calor? Eso tiene fácil solución. -Y alzando una de sus manos llamó a una lluvia ligera que roció toda la vegetación.

Distraída como estaba no notó que alguien más había entrado silenciosamente en el invernadero hasta que unos musculosos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la atrajeron a un rudo cuerpo. El susto inicial dio paso a una sonrisa y ciertas mariposas en el estómago.

-Me has asustado Logan, -dijo dándose la vuelta y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Cómo sabes que era yo, cariño? Podría ser el Gumbo.

-Remy siempre va afeitado -contestó acariciándole las patillas y la barba de dos días.

-¡Eso es lo que nos diferencia a los hombre de los niños, querida!

-Sí, porque mentalmente no noto la diferencia entre los dos. Sois dos críos de 5 años- rió Ororo. Con gesto fingidamente ofendido Logan la atrajo más hacia él y empezó a besarla el cuello.

-Te puedo mostrar que soy un hombre en muchas otras cosas -susurró. Ororo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y un gemido involuntario salió de sus labios cuando los besos subieron hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Este hombre realmente sabía cómo ponerla a 100 en cuestión de segundos. Pegó su cuerpo más al suyo e inconscientemente le fue dirigiendo hacia una de las mesas de trabajo.

-Se acabó la fiesta, nena -gruñó Logan separándose de golpe de ella. -Por ahí se acerca el Cajún a verte.

Suspirando se volvió y vio a través de la cristalera que efectivamente Remy subía por el paseo fumándose un cigarro.

-Esta casa está llenándose de gente de nuevo -se quejó Logan alejándose en dirección contraria hacia la puerta trasera. -¿Salimos esta noche, los dos solos?

-De acuerdo.

-Pues a las 8 nos vemos en el garaje -y con un guiño desapareció.

-¡Tormentita! -llamó Remy buscándola entre las plantas.

-¡Aquí Remy! -y corrió a fundirse en un abrazo con su querido amigo. -¡Y sabes que no me gusta que me llames así!

-¡Pero si es mi nombre único y amoroso para mi Jinete de los Vientos! -contestó mirándola muy serio a los ojos mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara.

-¡Anda y deja los nombres "amorosos" para Pícara! -rió Ororo soltándose del abrazo. Él dio un paso atrás ofendido y se tocó el pecho, como si le hubiesen herido.

-¡Pero _Cheri_ , tú sabes que parte de mi corazón es tuyo también!

-¡Adulador!

-¡Gambito se siente apenado de que nunca le creas! ¿O quizás sea que siempre llego en el momento en el que Tormentita tiene a otro _homme_ en su linda cabecita plateada?

Alarmada Ororo miró a su amigo. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?¿Era posible que supiese algo?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la piscina? -comentó de repente Remy, cambiando rápidamente de tema. -Tenemos que aprovechar los días de verano que nos quedan.

-Sí...- contestó aún confusa Ororo. -Puedo continuar con esto mañana. -Y salió por la puerta que galantemente le abrió Remy. Éste salió tras ella, no sin mirar sonriendo durante un momento hacia la puerta trasera por la que Logan había desaparecido minutos antes.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

II

 **23 de Diciembre. 8 meses antes**

Observó la fachada de la mansión unos instantes antes de subir la escalinata. La puerta principal estaba abierta y niños de todas las edades corrían de un lado para otro.

-¡Logan! -gritó Júbilo dejándose caer por la barandilla de las escaleras y cayendo al suelo del vestíbulo. En su camino hacia el canadiense golpeó a dos alumnos y tiró tres maletas.

-¿Qué es todo este jaleo? -preguntó Logan observando el ajetreo que les rodeaba y abrazando a la chica.

-Mañana es Noche Buena, ¿recuerdas? Los que pueden se marchan a sus casas y los que tenemos más suerte, nos quedamos.

-¡Pues claro que sé qué día es mañana, cariño! -contestó mientras sacaba sonriente un paquete envuelto en papel arrugado del macuto.

-¡Yuppii! Yo te lo daré mañana tras la cena, ¿vale? Ahora me voy que está Ororo esperándome para ir a por las últimas compras -y dándole un beso se alejó por la puerta.

-Hombre Logan, es una alegría tenerte por aquí de nuevo.

-Hank -saludó estrechando la enorme mano peluda y azul de su compañero.

-Espero verte mañana en la cena. Este año nos quedamos pocos en la mansión así que será una cena íntima e informal.- Y sin esperar respuesta Bestia se alejó por el pasillo canturreando un villancico.

-¡Perfecto! -gruñó Logan molesto.

* * *

Tras la cena pasaron la velada al enorme salón en el que un gran árbol de navidad les dio la bienvenida. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta que conducía a la biblioteca y con una copa de whisky en la mano observó aburrido el salón.

Ante la ventana Peter observaba pensativo el oscuro jardín. Acababa de volver de hablar por teléfono con Kitty, que había ido a pasar las fiestas con su familia, así que estaría metido en su mundo toda la noche.

Remy y Pícara estaban solos sentados en uno de los sofás ante el fuego. Algo le cuchicheaba él al oído mientras ella reía sobre su copa de vino.

En una de las mesas Kurt y Jubilo comían tarta y hablaban de cine.

Justo debajo del árbol Hank, con un horrible jersey navideño lleno de campanillas, discutía algo con Cíclope y Forja. Se había sorprendido al ver al cheyenne en la mesa. Había sido invitado por Charles a dar unas clases a los alumnos mayores y ya de paso iba a trabajar con Hank en mejoras para la Sala del Peligro. La tensión durante la cena entre Ororo y Forja fue únicamente evidente para él. Y ahora no pudo dejar de observar las miradas furtivas que el inventor le echaba a su amiga. Siguió una de estas miradas hacia otro de los sofás. En él Ororo y Jean hablaban y reían sin parar. En este caso sonrió al verlas. Cada una tan distinta. Ororo, con su piel color canela y ojos como zafiros. Llevaba el pelo recogido descuidadamente en dos trenzas enrolladas en forma de diadema, un vestido blanco suelto y largo y una casaca negra y blanca. Jean en cambio llevaba el pelo en alto en un elaborado moño y un vestido verde corto que resaltaba su pálida piel y el rojo de su cabello.

-No descansas ni en fiestas,¿eh? -oyó que comentaba Júbilo a su lado.

-Para estas cosas lo mejor son las fiestas, -rió con sarcasmo sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja.

-No eres el único que lo piensa. Forja lleva toda la noche sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Ororo y Kurt está deseando que pase por debajo del muérdago para pedirla un beso. ¡Pero ella es más lista y sabe como esquivarles!

Y justo en ese momento vieron como ambas se levantaban del sofá, y mientras Jean se acercaba a llenar su copa de vino, Ororo se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo en cuyo marco superior colgaba una rama de muérdago. A pocos pasos se detuvo, para decepción de Rondador Nocturno que la observaba desde la mesa, y girando sobre sus pasos salió por la puerta principal hacia la cocina. Más alejada pero más segura. Tanto Júbilo como Logan rieron al verla.

-¡Mi chica lista! -rió Logan. -Pero esto me ha dado una idea -y sonriendo con suficiencia le entregó la copa a Júbilo y se dirigió hacía Jean. -¡Y no te la bebas!

-¡Cof, cof! -tosió Júbilo tras un trago a la copa.- Descuida.

-Hola Logan,- sonrió Jean al ver acercarse al canadiense.

-¿Qué tal Pelirroja? No esperaba verte por aquí. Pensaba que pasarías la noche con tu familia.

-Bueno, en parte vosotros sois mi familia -rió. -Mañana temprano Scott y yo salimos hacia casa de mis padres a pasar el resto de las fiestas.

-Mmmm, tengo poco tiempo para aprovechar entonces -la comentó acercándose sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Logan, por favor! -susurró ella poniéndole la mano en el pecho para mantener las distancias y dando un paso atrás inconscientemente. Logan sonrió, podía notar su nerviosismo hacia su cercanía con un poco...¿de qué?¿deseo? Se acercó un poco más y ella continuó su camino hacia atrás. Un paso más, y otro, hasta que la tuvo donde quería. Entonces él se detuvo y separándose de ella señaló hacia arriba y dijo en voz alta.

-¡Y ahora un beso!

Todos se volvieron y vitorearon al ver a Jaen justo debajo de la puerta mirando confundida el muérdago.

-¡Eres un tramposo! -exclamó Jean.

-¡Que se besen, que se besen!

-No querrás romper las tradiciones,no? -contestó él divertido acercándose a ella. Entonces en un visto y no visto la tenía entre sus brazos besándola entre los aplausos de los demás.

-Ejem...-carraspeó Scott a su lado. Entonces se separaron. Logan con una sonrisa de triunfador y ella roja como su cabello. -Mañana tenemos que madrugar, Jean.

-Sí -balbuceó Jean. -Buenas noches a todos.

Y salió de la habitación seguida de Scott. Logan rió. Sabía que bajo los cristales color rubí Cíclope le había echado una mirada mortal.

-¿A alguien le apetece una partida de poker? -dijo volviéndose al resto. Ahora estaba más animado.

Al final fue una noche divertida. Todos, incluido Forja, se habían animado a la partida y entre apuesta y apuesta se intercalaron anécdotas, recuerdos y bromas. Logan había enseñado a Júbilo a jugar, e incluso le había dado a beber media cerveza. Finalmente se quedó dormida en el sofá y Kurt la tuvo que teletransportar a su cuarto.

Un par de horas después de que todos se hubiesen retirado Logan se dirigía a la cocina cuando al pasar ante la puerta del salón vio el árbol iluminado. Estaba seguro de que Hank lo había apagado al salir. Silenciosamente se adentró en la oscuridad sin ver a nadie, pero pudo reconocer un olor.

-¿No puedes dormir? -le llegó una voz desde detrás del sofá. Logan se asomó y vio a Ororo sentada en el suelo observando el árbol. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y un camisón amarillo.

-Sólo bajaba a beber algo -contestó sentándose a su lado. -¿Y tú?

-Me gusta ver las luces -contestó rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. -Me recuerda a las primeras Navidades que pasamos aquí y lo que me sorprendió ver el árbol adornado e iluminado.

-Lo recuerdo -sonrió Logan. -Desde ese año el árbol es de plástico y no natural.

Ororo también rió.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio observando las luces cambiantes hasta que Ororo preguntó.

-¿Cómo es que has venido? No te gustan estas fiestas.

Logan se sorprendió ante esta simple cuestión.

Era verdad que estas fiestas para él no significaban nada, y con el paso del tiempo había empezado a aborrecer todo lo que conllevaba: gente en todos lados, compras compulsivas, reuniones de gente que no se traga el resto del año, la obligación de ser feliz... y el lado religioso le atraía menos aún. Incluso el primer año que pasó en la mansión, las navidades de las que acababan de hablar, las recordaba con disgusto. En cuanto pudo cogió uno de los coches de Charles y huyó a pasar la noche en algún bar de mala muerte en el que olvidar el día que era. Desde entonces siempre las pasaba viajando por Canadá en su caravana.

Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió era que parecía que ella era la única que se había preocupado del por qué de su cambio de rutina ante esa fecha. Sí, los demás podrían haberse alegrado o no de verle ahí, pero únicamente Ororo se había preguntado el motivo.

-Júbilo -contestó. -Creí que la alegraría que pasase esta noche con ella.

-Pues has hecho un buen trabajo entonces -sonrió. -Puedes darte por satisfecho.

-Soy el mejor en lo que hago,¿recuerdas?

Ambos rieron y se acomodaron un poco más cerca el uno del otro. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él la rodeó con el brazo. Había tanta confianza, tantos años de amistad y respeto que no necesitaron más que estar el uno junto al otro en un cómodo silencio.

-En una hora va a amanecer -suspiró Ororo levantándose y acercándose a apagar las luces del árbol. Todo quedó en penumbras, pero Logan no se preocupó. Sabía que ella podía ver en la oscuridad casi tan bien como él.

Se levantó a su vez y la siguió hasta la puerta, entonces sonrió divertido para él.

-Ro, cariño.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella volviéndose ligeramente. Entonces Logan la agarró de la muñeca y la volteó haciéndola caer en sus brazos. Velozmente la agarró con un brazo de la cintura y colocando la otra mano en su nuca la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Fue un beso dulce y suave, con un ligero sabor a vino. Y antes de llegar a nada más se separaron.

-Feliz Navidad, Ro -sonrió Logan soltándola de su agarre.

-Feliz Navidad Logan -contestó ella sonriendo a su vez y mirando hacia arriba. -¡Y ya hablaré mañana yo con el elfo de su idea del muérdago!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

III

 **Ahora**

-Las 8.20 -la regañó Logan en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta de acceso al garaje. -Ya creía que me habías dado plantón cariño.

-Lo siento Logan, me quedé dormida. Debe de ser este calor.

Sonriente se acercó a su compañero y aceptó el casco que le ofrecía.

-Veo que otra vez toca despeinarme y remangarme la falda -se quejó divertida.

-Mmm, dos cosas que me encantan -tonteó él agarrándola de la cintura y bajando la mano poco a poco para acariciarla el culo. Fueron interrumpidos por la apertura de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis chicos?¿Algún plan interesante? -preguntó Bobby sin fijarse en que rápidamente se habían separado.

-Nos vamos al cine -contestó Logan poniéndose el casco y subiéndose a la moto. Ororo hizo lo propio tras él.

-¡Genial! Se lo digo a Jubes y os acompañamos.

-Lo siento chico, si eso otro día -y antes de que pudiese replicar salió velozmente por la puerta del garaje.

* * *

Minutos después, tras un rápido viaje aparcaban junto a la entrada del centro comercial de Salem, que en esos momentos rebosaba de gente deseosa de aprovechar los últimos días de verano.

-Me ha dado pena Bobby -exclamó Ororo tras quitarse el casco y empezar a colocarse la larga trenza. -Podríamos haber cogido el coche y que se hubiesen venido.

-¿Lo dices en serio Ro? -gruñó Logan asegurando la moto. -Es la primera vez en dos semanas que tenemos una tarde para nosotros y te quieres traer a un bocazas y a una adolescente hiperactiva. Y quién sabe cuándo volveremos a tener tiempo para nosotros solos ahora que van a empezar las clases de nuevo y a llenarse la mansión de estudiantes y profesores... y algún exnovio.

-Mmm, es cierto -suspiró Ororo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. -Ya no tendremos las duchas para nosotros solos, ni las comidas de madrugada en la cocina, ni los encuentros en el invernadero...

-¡Fulmíname diréctamente con un rayo, mujer! -gruñó Logan cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Jajaja, es que es divertido picarte -rió ella acercándose a él para besarle.

-Mmm, hueles...distinto -comentó él tras el beso.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-No, simplemente diferente. Vamos, -exclamó cogiéndola de la mano -que no llegamos a la película.

-Y luego cenamos unos tacos. No sé por qué pero me apetece comerlos.

Y agarrados de la mano como una pareja más entraron en el centro comercial.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la tardanza. Demasiado trabajo estos meses y aunque tenía (y tengo) ganas de continuar con mis historias llego tan cansada a casa que lo único que hago al final es el vago XDD.

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

IV

 **31 de Diciembre. 8 meses antes**

Sentada ante el tocador se volvió a colocar inconscientemente un rizo rebelde tras la oreja.

No estaban siendo las vacaciones que había esperado.

Era una mujer X y sabía que eso significaba que tenía que estar lista para salir a la menor señal de aviso de peligro. Siempre tenían que estar alerta, pero también eran humanos, y necesitaban relacionarse, hacer vida normal y, en estos momentos, descansar.

Había planeado para las fiestas de Navidad pasar tiempo con sus plantas, relajarse y meditar, leer... Le encantaban esas fechas porque la mansión se quedaba casi vacía, y era algo que necesitaba de vez en cuando. El silencio y la soledad.

Pero ese año no lo había conseguido.

Allá donde fuese o mirase estaba Forja. No parecía que fuese su intención molestarla, pero lo conseguía.

Charles la había consultado antes de llamar al inventor para invitarle a la mansión, y ella se había tragado su orgullo y le había dicho que no había problema, que lo suyo con él era cosa del pasado. Y aunque al cerrar la puerta del despacho se había echado literalmente a llorar como una niña, se seguía diciendo a sí misma que había hecho bien. Él era una de las grandes mentes del siglo y no podía quitarle la oportunidad a los alumnos de aprender de él.

Decidió ignorarle y punto. Pero no sabía que fuese a resultar tan difícil.

Nada más verle entrar por la puerta el corazón le dio un vuelco. Y se odió por ello. Por desear que esos preciosos ojos marrones la mirasen, que su luminosa sonrisa fuese para ella, pero entonces recordó que eso no podía pasar, más bien que "no debía" pasar.

En su lucha interior debía ganar la razón y no la pasión.

Y desde entonces había estado huyendo de él, evitando quedarse a solas con el cheyenne o que sus conversaciones fuesen más allá de los temas superficiales.

- _¿Cómo lo hará Logan?_ -pensó. - _Todo el día conviviendo con Jean y Scott, sabiendo que nunca será suya_.

Y al volver sus pensamientos hacia el canadiense recordó el beso que habían compartido pocas noches antes y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _-Por lo menos besa bien._

Con un suspiro se levantó y se volvió hacia la cama sobre el que descansaba un vestido largo color frambuesa elegido expresamente por Júbilo para la fiesta de fin de año.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo cuando entró. Esa noche Charles había tirado la casa por la ventana e invitado a todo el mundo. Habían ido llegando a lo largo del día, ya fuese para quedarse, por ser miembros del equipo o alumnos, como Kitty, que bailaba alegre con Peter o simplemente para pasar un par de días, como Sean y Moira que reían con Charles junto a la chimenea.

-¡Ororo! -gritó Betsy lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Betsy, ¿cuándo has llegado de Inglaterra?

-Hace apenas unas horas. No me perdería esto ni loca.

-¡Chicas! -exclamó Pícara poniéndole una copa a cada una en la mano. -¡Menos hablar y más bailar!

Un par de horas más tarde decidió que necesitaba tomar algo de aire. Se estaba agobiando. Demasiada gente, demasiado calor, así que salió a la terraza dejando la música y las risas atrás. Más relajada cerró los ojos y sonrió ante la caricia del aire en su cara. Lentamente paseó hasta el límite de la terraza y estaba apoyada en la fría barandilla de piedra observando el despejado cielo nocturno cuando le oyó a su espalda. Sabía perfectamente que era él, pero fingió no haber notado su presencia.

\- ¿No tienes frío aquí fuera?

\- No noto el frío, ¿recuerdas? Puedo controlar mi temperatura.

\- Cierto -contestó Forja pasándose la mano por el largo cabello. -Realmente ha sido una manera tonta de romper el hielo.

-Sí, un poco...

-Ororo, llevas desde que llegué rehuyéndome. ¿No piensas que hablemos nunca... de lo que pasó?

-Siempre tan directo, Forja- sonrió lastimeramente y notando como los nervios comenzaban a crecer de nuevo en ella. -No creo que haya nada de lo que hablar. Todo quedó claro aquella noche. Me pediste matrimonio y a las horas te retractastes y te fuiste con otra.

-Ororo, cometí un error -se acercó y la cogió de las manos. -Lamento el daño que te hice. Sé que será difícil, pero espero que me perdones...y puede que podamos intentar...

Una explosión en el cielo les distrajo. Multitud de fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo en diferentes colores, todos creados por Júbilo. La gente empezó a salir a la terraza para contemplarlos, momento que Ororo aprovechó para escapar del agarre de Forja. Necesitaba urgentemente salir de ahí, alejarse de él. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar, de no poder controlarse. Consiguió llegar a la puerta del salón y al volverse vio que él la estaba buscando entre la multitud. Se quitó los zapatos y apresuró el paso por uno de los pasillos. No se fijó por dónde iba hasta que chocó con alguien y calló de culo al suelo.

-Roro, cariño. ¿Dónde está el fuego? - dijo Logan alargando la mano y ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Yo... -balbuceó. No le salían las palabras. Entonces él miró a sus espaldas y rápidamente la agarró de los hombros y la metió a través de una puerta oculta a su izquierda.

Estaban dentro de un pequeño cuarto de la limpieza, demasiado estrecho para ambos. Él la arrinconó con todo su cuerpo contra la pared, con una mano apoyada en su cadera y la otra aún en su hombro.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¡Shhhh! Tú concéntrate en mí, ¿de acuerdo? - le susurró muy serio. Ella sabía, a pesar de que estaban a oscuras, que él la estaba mirando a los ojos para enfatizar su seguridad. -Concéntrate sólo en mí y respira, sólo tienes que mantener a raya tu claustrofobia un momento.

Y a pesar de las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo, confió en él, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Cerró los ojos y empezó a utilizar una de las técnicas de relajación que él le había enseñado hacía años. E intentó olvidar lo cerca que estaban las paredes unas de otras centrándose en otras sensaciones. La sensación del fuerte cuerpo de Logan pegado al suyo, su mano apoyada firmemente en su cadera,y cómo él, inconscientemente había ido dejando caer la otra desde su hombro desnudo por todo el brazo hasta llegar a su propia mano, la cual agarraba suavemente. Iba en pantalón de chándal y una camiseta ajustada, y aún tenía el pelo húmedo, lo que indicaba que volvía de ducharse tras una sesión en la Sala del Peligro.

Entonces oyó unos pasos y claramente la voz de Forja en el exterior.

-Hank, ¿de verdad que no la has visto?

-No.

-Juraría que la vi venir hacia aquí...

-Mira amigo, creo que deberías darla su espacio. Tú espera un poco y seguro que llegará el momento.

-...

-¡Venga, tomémonos una copa e intentemos disfrutar de lo que nos queda de año!

Y el sonido de los pasos fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

Entonces ella no pudo más y se echó a llorar silenciosamente en el hombro de Logan.

* * *

Iba pensando en la buena sesión que había tenido en la Sala del Peligro y en la botella de whisky que iba a abrir para celebrarlo cuando al girar la esquina alguien chocó contra él. Confuso miró hacia abajo y vio sentada en el suelo a Ororo vestida de fiesta y descalza.

-Roro, cariño. ¿Dónde está el fuego? -bromeó ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Yo...-balbuceó tan bajo que si no hubiese sido por su oído desarrollado no la hubiese escuchado.

Le bastó un segundo para ver el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba su compañera. Miró al final del pasillo que se abría tras ella y oyó claramente los pasos inconfundibles de alguien con una pierna biónica.

 _¡Forja!_ -pensó con ira.

Sin tiempo para explicaciones la agarró por los hombros y la metió en el cuarto de la limpieza que sabía que había oculto en ese pasillo. Siempre había algún alumno que vomitaba en alguna de sus clases. Cerró la puerta tras ellos, notando la creciente angustia en ella al encontrarse en un lugar tan estrecho. Pero era esto o enfrentarse a Forja, y en ese momento un enfrentamiento estando en su estado podría dar como resultado que el inventor tuviese que crearse un nuevo miembro biónico...

-¡Shhhh! Tú concéntrate en mí, ¿de acuerdo? - la susurró mirándola a los ojos. -Concéntrate sólo en mí y respira, sólo tienes que mantener a raya tu claustrofobia un momento.

Ella asintió suavemente y cerró los ojos, y notó cómo su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. Logan intentó a su vez centrarse en lo que pasaba en el pasillo, pero sabía que la mitad de sus sentidos estaban muy lejos de interesarse en saber qué ocurría fuera. Sin control alguno ellos estaban recogiendo las sensaciones de su cercana compañera. El olor tan característico de lluvia y flores de su pelo, la suavidad de su piel, su turgentes pechos pegados a su cuerpo... _-¡Vaya momentos que elijes Logan!_ -se regañó a sí mismo. Fue pensarlo y oír voces en el pasillo, y el cuerpo de ella volvió a ponerse tenso.

-Hank, ¿de verdad que no la has visto?

-No.

-Juraría que la vi venir hacia aquí...

-Mira amigo, creo que deberías darla su espacio. Tú espera un poco y seguro que llegará el momento.

-...

-¡Venga, tomémonos una copa e intentemos disfrutar de lo que nos queda de año!

En cuanto el sonido de los pasos desapareció ella echó la cabeza en su hombro y empezó a sollozar. Atónito, la abrazó y apartándole el pelo de la cara empezó a susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que él estaba con ella.

Era la primera vez que la veía llorar por ella misma.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes de este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

*Aviso- Escenas de sexo. Avisados quedáis.

V

 **Noche Vieja. Hace 8 meses**

Llenó dos vasos de la botella de whisky que escondía en el cajón del escritorio, le dio uno a Ororo y, tras comprobar el pasillo, cerró la puerta con llave. Tras el incidente de Forja decidió que su despacho sería uno de los lugares de la mansión en el que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarla. Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría al despacho de Lobezno.

Bebió un largo trago del vaso mientras observaba a su amiga sentada en el sofá. Bebía distraída a pequeños sorbos, con la mirada baja y el ceño fruncido. Hacía rato que había dejado de llorar, aunque eso no le tranquilizó del todo. Nunca antes la había visto llorar así. Sí, la había visto llorar por la pérdida de compañeros o cuando temía por alguien, pero nunca por ella misma. Ella era fuerte, uno de los pilares de la escuela y de sus amigos. ¡Joder, incluso de él mismo! ¿Cuántas veces le había visto en la mierda y aún así le había ofrecido su mano para salir de ella? Él también había acudido en su ayuda alguna vez, pero no era equiparable al apoyo que ella le había blindado desde que se conocieron.

Al verla sollozar temblorosa en sus brazos por algo tan "humano" como un hombre en cierto modo le aterró. Ella era una Diosa, la Diosa de los X men. Siempre fuerte, fría, concentrada en controlar sus poderes y por tanto sus sentimientos. ¿Se daba cuenta alguien de lo duro que era eso?¿Lo entendía él o lo había dado por hecho como los demás? Él también tenía un poder en su interior que controlar, pero de vez en cuando lo podía soltar o por lo menos calmarlo ya fuese con alcohol, mujeres o peleas.

Ella no.

Y deseó matar a Forja, desollarlo poco a poco.

Para ella entregar su corazón era una de las cosas más importantes que ofrecer, más incluso que su vida, porque no daba sólo amor. Se podría decir que entregaba la llave de una caja que sería muy difícil de cerrar pasase lo que pasase. La llave de sus poderes, de su control. Y Forja había abierto esa caja de par en par para a continuación tirar la llave a la basura. ¡No sabía el cheyenne lo afortunado que había sido! ¡Ojalá ese magnifico regalo le fuese confiado a él!

-Gracias Logan.

Su voz serena le sacó de sus pensamientos, se llenó de nuevo el vaso y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

-No hay de qué,cariño...

-Y siento de verdad que me hayas visto así. ¡Diosa, me he comportado como una niña asustada!

Sonrió sin alegría ninguna.

-Los temas del corazón a veces dan más miedo que cualquiera de los villanos a los que nos enfrentamos. Estás hablando con un experto.

La guiñó un ojo mientras se reclinaba en el sofá.

-¿Sabes lo que más me asustó de aquella noche? -preguntó Ororo mirando concentrada al frente, como si de verdad hubiese vuelto a aquel día. Relajadamente subió las piernas al sofá inclinando un poco el cuerpo hacia Logan. -Conocí la felicidad más absoluta, una que creía que jamás conocería, para caer al peor de los infiernos en pocas horas. Y lo único que sentí, a parte del vértigo fue lástima. Lástima por mí. _¡Pobre tonta!_ , me decía. _¡Pobre niña tonta! ¿Cómo has podido creerte que podías ser feliz? ¿Cómo puedes creer que puedes tener lo que tiene el resto?_ Luego vi la misma compasión en los ojos de los demás cuando se enteraron de que Forja se había marchado con Mística. Y eso mismo es lo que he creído ver en los ojos de Forja esta noche al mirarme. Y no quiero tener esa sensación nunca más.

Mientras hablaba sus dedos fueron buscando y retirando agilmente cada una de las horquillas que recogían su pelo. Las fue dejando con cuidado en la mesa hasta que finalmente agitó la cabeza haciendo caer los sueltos rizos en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Al alzar el vaso de nuevo a sus labios vio de reojo un retrato en una librería. Era una foto de Logan y Mariko. Se les veía felices. Y entonces recordó nítidamente el día de su boda, cómo Logan fue abandonado en el altar ante todos y las miradas compasivas de todos los invitados... Se volvió hacia él, que había seguido su mirada y en ese momento también contemplaba la foto con una media sonrisa en la cara. Y sin saber por qué se lanzó a sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en su ancho pecho. Por unos segundos él se quedó desconcertado, pero enseguida la rodeó con los brazos enterrando la cara en el blanco pelo.

-¡Vaya par de idiotas que somos! -rió Ororo. Este último contacto la terminó de tranquilizar del todo.

Logan sonrió.

-Sí que lo somos, todos abajo divirtiéndose y nosotros aquí sin celebrar nada.

-¡Pero si venías de la Sala del Peligro! ¿Cómo ibas a celebrar la Noche de Año Nuevo, bebiendo?

-¡Touché!

Él rió también de buena gana, lo que hizo que Ororo riese más al notar las vibraciones de su pecho. Entonces la besó en la coronilla de la cabeza y se levantó. Se dirigió hacía un viejo equipo de música y lo conectó. Suaves notas empezaron a surgir de los altavoces y haciendo un divertido giro se plantó ante ella ofreciéndole la mano.

-Pero hay otras formas de celebración.

-¡Eres una caja de sorpresas Logan!

Y aceptando la mano se levantó y se dejó llevar por la sala.

Rieron sin parar dando vueltas, el cuerpo de él fuerte y seguro, ella grácil, con los hermosos colores del vestido dando vueltas en torno a ellos. No le sorprendió que bailase tan bien, ya habían compartido baile en otras ocasiones, pero sí era verdad que en la intimidad del despacho, sin gente alrededor que pudiese estar observando resultaba hasta sensual.

En un momento dado la hizo girar para después dejarla caer sujetándola galantemente por la cintura con el brazo. Ella rió de nuevo sin parar.

-Me gusta oírte reír, Ro -susurró él haciéndola volver a la posición inicial, sólo que esta vez soltó su mano para agarrarla de la cintura con ambas.

Ella únicamente le sonrió pasándole los brazos por el fuerte cuello.

Notó sus manos firmes en su espalda, justo donde empezaba la tela del vestido y por segunda vez en la noche, su pecho pegado a su cuerpo. No pudo resistirse a atraerlo un poco hacia ella, por lo que su mejilla quedó en contacto directo con sus pobladas patillas. Sonrió al notar cómo él había bajado una de sus manos hasta casi acariciar una de sus nalgas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sintió los labios muy cerca de su cuello y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y elevar la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo. Él tomo este gesto como una aceptación y posó su labios en el lugar en el que el cuello se unía con el hombro. Con suaves besos dirigió su camino hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para volver enseguida hasta su cuello.

-Logan ...

No pudo evitar sonreír al oírla pronunciar su nombre casi en un susurro. La atrajo todo lo que pudo hacia él, y se maravilló del olor embriagador que emanaba, así como de lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos. ¡Le estaba volviendo loco! Siguió llevándola en el baile a la vez que sus labios y lengua fueron dibujando su rostro. Cuando llegaron a los carnosos labios apenas los rozaron y se mantuvieron a distancia durante unos segundos. Ella sonrió abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¿No piensas besarme nunca?

-No hay cosa que más desee en estos momentos.

No se supo cuál de los dos fue el primero en lanzarse a los labios del otro, pero en cuanto sus bocas se juntaron empezó una lucha de dominio. Casi al instante, Logan lamió juguetonamente sus labios hasta que le permitió acceder. El sabor de tabaco y whisky invadió cada uno de sus sentidos, y le encantaba. Una de sus manos le acariciaban el pelo mientras que con la otra sujetaba firmemente su cadera para atraerla hacia él.

En pocos minutos su baile era muy diferente al que habían compartido instantes antes. Sus caderas se movían a ritmo acompasado, pegadas la una a la otra. Con delicadeza, y sin apenas separar sus bocas, Logan fue bajando la cremallera del vestido de Ororo y pasándole las manos por los hombros retiró los tirantes dejándolo caer al suelo. Apenas le dio tiempo a mirar los perfectos pechos desnudos mientras se quitaba su propia camiseta y volvía a trabajar en sus dulces labios. La fue dirigiendo al sofá donde la tumbó. De pié ante ella por fin se dedicó a contemplarla mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Era preciosa y cada milímetro de su piel canela era perfecto. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la empezó a besar el terso estómago. Abrió los ojos para mirarla mientras sus besos subían por su vientre. Ella le miraba con deseo mordiéndose el labio. La sonrió mostrando los caninos hasta llegar por fin a sus pechos. Los observó un momento, como decidiéndose hacia cual se iba a lanzar y en un visto y no visto tenía uno de los duros pezones en su boca.

-¡Diosa, Logan!

¡Otra vez su nombre! Y se dio cuenta de que no había oído nada más maravilloso que su nombre en sus labios. Siguió lamiendo y mordiendo el oscuro pezón mientras que su otra mano se dedicó a masajear el otro pecho. Su excitación iba en aumento y llegó a su apogeo cuando el cuerpo de ella se arqueó bajo sus labios.

Un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando él se dedicó a sus sensibles pechos. Arqueó su cuerpo de placer agarrándose a uno de los cojines y para cuando volvió a su posición inicial ahí estaban otra vez los labios de Logan en su boca. Le rodeó el cuello mientras él se colocaba sobre ella. Sus lenguas de nuevo en guerra. Enredó una de sus manos en el blanco pelo mientras que con la otra fue acariciándola la cara, el brazo, el costado, la cadera... hasta llegar a los muslos y justo a la costura de sus bragas. Suavemente le acarició en su cálida zona por encima de la prenda interior. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo e inconscientemente separó un poco más las piernas. Ayudándolo con una mano libre se despojó de las bragas a la vez que le bajaba los calzoncillos y dejaba libre su palpitante miembro.

-Ro...

Ahora era su turno el gemir el nombre de su compañera. Sus cuerpos sudorosos estaban expectantes en lo que pasaría a continuación. Sensualmente, con caricias ella fue separando las piernas mientras él se inclinaba un poco más, lo suficiente para llegar a ella pero no aplastarla con su pesado esqueleto de adamantiun. Frente con frente, labios con labios, él se fue introduciendo poco a poco en ella. Ella arqueó de nuevo el cuerpo agarrándose en sus fuertes hombros y empezaron a moverse otra vez acompasadamente, en una nueva danza. Primero lentamente, comiéndose a besos y después aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Sus gemidos involuntarios también parecían ir al son. Él enterró el rostro en su cuello y pelo mientras que ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Cuando las embestidas aumentaron ella dulcemente le detuvo y con besos y caricias le fue colocando debajo suya. Antes de comenzar de nuevo se miraron unos momentos a los ojos mientra se besaban. Entonces ella se incorporó para continuar. Ya sin el peligro del peso del esqueleto de metal comenzaron de nuevo a hacer el amor.

-Roro...-Gimió Logan al aumentar su compañera el ritmo y al haber mejorado el contacto. Maravillado la miraba encima suya, moviéndose con los ojos cerrados, la boca medio abierta y el pelo enmarcándola la cara. -Mi Diosa -susurró inconscientemente.

En los últimos movimientos ella se apoyó en el pecho de él y él la ayudó agarrándola de las caderas. Sus gemidos se acortaron en tiempo hasta que con un gruñido él llegó al clímax. Pocos segundos después ella gritó su nombre, arqueó su cuerpo y se desplomó sobre él.

-¡Por la Diosa, Logan! -jadeó Ororo cerrando los ojos entre los brazos protectores de Logan. Él sonrió besándola la frente. Y mientras sus pulsaciones bajaban y recuperaban el aliento en la radio felicitaban el Año Nuevo.

* * *

Se desorientó un poco al empezar a despertar. Notaba en su cuerpo que el amanecer había pasado hacía horas, aunque la luz entraba por el lado contrario al que debería. Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a recoger sensaciones de todo cuanto le rodeaba y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el fuerte olor a tabaco. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Remy que en su habitación no se fumaba?

 _¡Pero no estás en tu habitación, tonta, ni es el olor del tabaco de Remy!_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que estaba en el despacho de Logan. Bueno, más bien en los brazos de Logan. Comprobó que durante la noche había ido a buscar un edredón con el que tapar a ambos, aunque posiblemente lo tendría en el despacho para las noches que pasaba en ese sofá. Giró la cabeza y le vio durmiendo a su espalda. Sonrió. Hábilmente se soltó de su abrazo y se sentó en el borde del sofá.

 _¡Quién me viese ahora buscando mis bragas!_

Rió un poco avergonzada ante la ocurrencia mientras se las ponía y justo cuando estaba recogiendo el vestido unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la metieron debajo del edredón.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? -preguntó Logan inmovilizándola con su peso y besándola el cuello.

-¡Pues a mi cuarto! Ya es de día y no pueden verme salir de aquí.

Los besos ya bajaban por el esternón.

-Es Año Nuevo, dudo que nadie salga de su cuarto hasta pasada la tarde.

Ororo cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando Logan llegó a sus pechos.

-Pero...

Su vientre...

-Bueno, puedes irte cuando quieras...si es que quieres.

Y un brazo salió de debajo del edredón lanzando lejos sus bragas.

* * *

Tres horas después se despidieron en uno de los pasillos con un rápido beso y una fuerte palmada en el culo. Ororo se había ido relajando al comprobar que Logan tenía razón, no se habían encontrado a nadie desde que salieron del despacho y llegaron al ala de los dormitorios de los hombres. Tampoco se oía nada.

Masajeándose la nalga que le acababa de palmear Logan, Ororo se movió con cautela por lo que quedaba de pasillo para llegar a las escaleras principales. Ya veía el vestíbulo cuando una puerta de su izquierda se abrió. Asustada, miró a los lados pero no había lugar ni tiempo donde esconderse. Estaba a punto de echar a volar cuando vio a Betsy salir sigilosamente de espaldas con los zapatos en la mano y cerrar la puerta suavemente. Se volvió triunfante en su ajustado vestido negro cuando se percató de la presencia de Ororo. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra. Ambas con el vestido de fiesta, pelos despeinados y una de ellas hasta sin zapatos.

-¡Oh! Esto...Feliz Año Nuevo Ro.

Ororo se mordió el labio mirando al techo.

-Igualmente, Bet.

-Bueno...

-Si...

Y con un gesto comenzaron a andar juntas por el pasillo echándose miradas de reojo. Cuando llegaron al ala de mujeres ambas se relajaron y soltaron un suspiro de alivio. La primera en llegar a su destino fue Betsy.

-Bueno Ro, nos vemos luego.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Ororo continuó hacía las escaleras que le llevarían a su buhardilla y a su amada cama.

-¡Ro!

-¿Sí Betsy?

-Tú...tú no has visto nada.

-¿Cómo podría verte sin que me vieses tú a mí?

Ambas amigas compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y siguieron su camino.

- _¡Vaya con Warren, quién lo diría!_ -pensaba Ororo subiendo a su dormitorio.

- _¿Con quién habrá pasado Ororo la noche?_ -se preguntó Betsy cerrando la puerta. _-No es propio de ella, pero me alegro. ¡Se lo merece!_


	6. Chapter 6

Solo puedo decir gracias. Gracias a todos los que me seguís y escribís. Como he dicho anteriormente entiendo que es difícil tener seguidores escribiendo en español por eso me hace tan feliz vuestros comentarios ;*.

VI

 **Ahora**

-Mmm, ¿dónde vas, cariño? -preguntó Logan bostezando. -Apenas ha amanecido.

Entreabrió los ojos para ver a Ororo salir de la cama y dirigirse a descorrer las cortinas del ventanal. Estaba desnuda y de espaldas a él, con su larga cabellera cayéndole por la espalda hasta casi la cintura. Sé estiró inconscientemente y sonrió a la mañana. Entonces se volvió hacia su amante que la miraba ensimismado con el codo apoyado en la cama.

-No soy yo la que se va, eres tú- dijo guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole los pantalones. -He quedado a primera hora con Jean para ir a ver a Hank y luego tenemos que hacer todos los preparativos para la barbacoa de inicio de curso. Además, cuanto más avanzado sea el día hay más peligro de que te vean salir de aquí.

Logan miró ceñudo sus pantalones como si fuesen un objeto extraño y los volvió a lanzar lejos. Ororo rió ante este gesto.

-¡No puedes mandarme desnuda! -exclamó saltando de la cama y persiguiéndola. En un momento la tenía entre sus brazos y la lanzó sobre el colchón.

-¡Tú también vas desnudo, así que sigo teniendo más rango que tú! -rió defendiéndose con la almohada y escabulléndose hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera cuando Logan la agarró del tobillo y la atrajo hacia él. Siguieron riendo un rato, ella boca arriba con él apoyado en el brazo junto a ella, mirándose a los ojos. Entonces él, tras apartarla un mechón de pelo, delicadamente le besó los labios. Ese beso dio lugar a otros, cada vez más húmedos y penetrantes, y las manos también se movieron a su vez, él acariciando el suave costado de ella, ella siguiendo los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda ... Un móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Logan ... -susurró Ororo con sus labios aún unidos. - El teléfono.

Con un gruñido de queja Logan se separó de su boca. Ella se volvió a coger el teléfono de la mesita, momento en que el canadiense aprovechó para besarla por la espalda, los hombros y el cuello.

-Hola Jean, no, no estaba dormida -tenía que contenerse para no reír por las cosquillas que estaba haciéndole Logan con su barba de días. -De acuerdo, me ducho y te veo en la sala médica. Hasta dentro de un rato.

Se volvió hacia Logan y dándole un rápido beso se levantó de la cama.

-Se acabó la fiesta, vaquero.

-¿Y me vas a dejar así? - preguntó abrazándola por la espalda y atraiéndola hacia él. Ella rió y alzó una ceja al notar el duro miembro contra su pierna.

-Es culpa tuya, te dije que te fueses antes -se dio la vuelta para ponerse cara a cara con él y le besó. Entonces se soltó de su agarré y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. -¡Una ducha fría te vendrá bien ... pero en tu cuarto! -Y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Logan se quedó ahí plantado con cara de disgusto, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Ahora sí que tenía que evitar a toda costa cruzarse con alguien de camino a su dormitorio. ¿Cómo explicar la enorme erección? Estaba subiéndose los pantalones con gesto de dolor cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo y Ororo se asomó.

-Venga tonto. ¡Pero después de tocará salir por la terraza!

-Valdrá la pena -exclamó dejando caer los pantalones de nuevo al suelo y mostrando sonriente los colmillos. En cuestión de un segundo recorrió la distancia que les separaba, la cogió en el aire y entre risas se metieron en el baño.

* * *

-Perdona por la espera Jean, algo me entretuvo! -se disculpó Ororo casi sin aliento.

Besó a su amiga en la mejilla y luego acarició su tripa.

-¿Qué tal mi pequeña Sarah?

-Le gustas mucho, Ro. Cada vez que te oye se mueve.

Cogidas del brazo entraron en la sala médica donde Hank terminaba de colocar el ecógrafo junto a la camilla.

-¿Qué tal la futura mamá?

-Tobillos hinchados, ganas de orinar en todo momento, antojo de pepinillos y un marido casi todo el día pegado a mis faldas ¿Qué más pedir? -rió Jean sentándose en la camilla. -No, ahora en serio Hank, me encuentro muy bien y Sarah también.

-Me alegro Jeannie, además de que creo que un bebé rondando por la mansión nos animará a todos, sobretodo a Xavier. Le he pillado más de una vez mirando juegos didácticos por internet, ¡pero no le digáis que os lo he contado!

Todos rieron de buena gana.

-Bueno Jean, y los poderes ¿Qué tal? ¿Algún problema de control?

-Ninguno, al contrario, tiene momentos en los que si me puedo concentro puedo conectar con el bebé- y cerró los ojos para repetir el evento que ya revivido varias veces en el último mes. Las primeras veces habían ocurrido en momentos en los que estaba realizando una actividad que no requería mucho su atención, pero en la última semana había aprendido a canalizar este poder y percibir el estado de su niña sin esfuerzo. De repente frunció el ceño preocupada.

-¿Hank, va todo bien? -preguntó confundida.

-Sí ...- contestó Hank manejando el ecógrafo. -¡Y hoy nos quiere mostrar su preciosa carita!

-¡Jean, es preciosa! -se emocionó Ororo cogiendo a su amiga de la mano.

-Y va a ser muy querida -sonrió contemplando la cara de su futura hija.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

 **Febrero. Hace 7 meses**

Contemplaba ensimismada la lluvia caer desde los ventanales de su buhardilla. Era curioso, el mal tiempo no lo estaba provocando ella, pero reflejaba a la perfección el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Sonrió lastimeramente al pensar que la Diosa estaba intentando proteger su tristeza de la mirada de los demás. Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal e intentó relajarse controlando su respiración, pero no pudo, y sin previo aviso los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas acudieron a su mente.

La noche después de Noche Vieja la pasó en vela. No podía sacar a Logan de su mente, ni lo que pasó en su despacho. Entre avergonzada y eufórica evocaba cada movimiento, cada sensación y cada acontecimiento que había dado lugar a lo ocurrido entre esas cuatro paredes. Y no sólo eso, también podía rememorar el sabor de sus besos, el olor a tabaco e incienso del despacho, el contacto de sus dedos en su piel desnuda, los músculos de sus hombros y brazos...

 _-Muy bien, ¿Y ahora qué?_

No quería hacerse ilusiones. Logan era un alma salvaje y lo mismo estaba en la mansión unas semanas como que desaparecía un mes. Además, eran amigos. Mucho más que amigos. Habían compartido demasiado para llegar a donde estaban como para echar todo a perder por una noche tonta...Una noche tonta y especial, por lo menos para ella. Lo dicho, no quería hacerse ilusiones ni adelantar acontecimientos así que decidió que lo mejor era que hablasen de lo sucedido.

Y cuando por fin reunió el valor para hablar con él se encontró con que el Equipo Azul, capitaneado por Cíclope y al cual Logan pertenecía, había salido de misión a Asia y no volvería en semanas.

Fueron pasando los días y la esperanza de una llamada o un mensaje fueron desapareciendo dejando paso a una silenciosa apatía. ¡Si por lo menos pudiese hablarlo con Marie o con Bettsy! Pero ellas estaban también con él de misión. En algún momento hasta pensó en abrir su corazón a Jean, pero enseguida alejó este pensamiento de su cabeza. La quería más que a una hermana, pero era la receptora real del amor de Logan, y no podía evitar que le doliese un poco el corazón al pensarlo.

Entonces llegó el día en que el equipo volvió a la mansión. Ella estaba sentada en la biblioteca con algunos alumnos discutiendo sobre una lectura cuando oyeron aterrizar el Mirlo en el hangar. Emocionados los chicos corrieron a darles la bienvenida y ella les siguió con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho de la expectación.

-¿Qué tal Ororo?

-¡Ah, hola Forja!

Había aparecido de la nada y estaba claro que como ella se dirigía al hangar. Desde su intento de abordaje en Noche Vieja parecía que el cheyenne había tomado la decisión de dejarla espacio, cosa que ella agradeció enormemente, y sus relación poco a poco fue normalizándose.

-Le instalé unos medidores de energía al Mirlo antes de partir, a parte de unas mejoras en los motores y en las válvulas de aislamiento. Ahora iba a recoger las lecturas. Si todo ha salido como espero podría conseguir que el jet fuese autosuficiente en cuanto a energía, de modo que podría aligerar el peso... ¿De qué te ríes Ororo?

-Perdona Forja -se disculpó aún sonriendo. -No recordaba la pasión con la que hablabas de tu trabajo. Tanto que te olvidas de lo que te rodea. Es...estimulante.

Él también sonrió sonrojándose. -Lo siento, no soy consciente de ello...

-No tienes por qué disculparte -le contestó Tormenta posando la mano en su hombro. -Es una de las cosas que más te definen, tu pasión.

Distraída como estaba no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino y todos los miembros del equipo Azul hacían su camino a la puerta saludando a alumnos y compañeros.

-¡Ororo, Forja!

-Hola Hank, bienvenidos.

-Forja, tenemos que hablar de tus mejoras para el Mirlo.

Mientras Bestia agarraba por el hombro a Forja y se alejaban compartiendo impresiones Ororo miró en torno suyo buscando disimuladamente al canadiense.

-Podría dormir la semana entera, cariño -sentenció Pícara estirándose a su lado y dándola un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal la misión?

-Tremendamente aburrida. Ya podría haber caído en tu equipo y no en el del tedioso Scott y con la Rata de Pantano.

-¡Eh, _cheri_!¡Qué Gambito puede oírte!

-¡Lo siento amor! -se disculpó ante el cajún con fingida consternación. -¿Y tú, sugar?¿Qué tal por aquí? Se te ve apagada, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí...sólo un poco cansada -nada más lejos de la realidad. Acababa de ver cómo Logan se escabullía por la puerta sin apenas mirarla. - Y que te he echado de menos.

Desde ese día decidió que iba a dejarlo pasar, y más al comprobar que él también la rehuía. Y pensaba que lo llevaba bien hasta esa misma mañana.

Llevaban toda la semana impartiendo clases y sesiones en la Sala del Peligro a los alumnos más preparados y en uno de los enfrentamientos entre dos equipos formados por parte de alumnos y Xmen Jean fue golpeada de refilón por una de las bombas de energía de Boom Boom. Se desplomó al suelo desorientada. Scott detuvo la sesión al momento y antes de que pudiese llegar a su mujer Lobezno había saltado de su lado desde la cabina de control a socorrerla. Al ver cómo la sostuvo en brazos y la miraba tiernamente mientras volvía en sí no pudo evitar sentir cómo si un plomo le cayese en el estómago. Cuando se aseguró de que su amiga no había sufrido daño alguno, se disculpó y salió de la sala volando a su dormitorio.

Y ahí se encontraba desde entonces, viendo la lluvia caer.

No sabía cuantas horas llevaba así hasta que miró el reloj. Había pasado gran parte del día ante los ventanales, y ni se había acordado de bajar a comer, pero ahora las obligaciones la llamaban. Se puso su traje de entrenamiento y se dirigió a las salas inferiores hacia la Sala del Peligro.

* * *

Apuraba uno de sus puros apoyado en una de las columnas del porche trasero. Le gustaba notar el frescor de la lluvia así como el olor a tierra mojada. Le devolvía a la naturaleza y a... ella.

- _¡Mierda!_

Hacía mucho tiempo que inconscientemente relacionaba el sonido y el olor de la lluvia con ella, casi tanto como años hacía que se conocían. Años. Se decía pronto. No creía que hubiese nadie que conociese de tanto tiempo y en el que creyese hasta el punto de confiar su vida (o sacrificarla) más que ella. Quizá Kurt o Steve Rogers, pero pocos más.

Y había traicionado esta amistad, la había traicionado a ella aprovechándose de un momento de debilidad. Ella estaba con las guardias bajas por lo de Forja, y él, aunque inconscientemente, se había aprovechado de ello. No había otra explicación a por qué ella se hubiese querido tener relaciones con él. Para él en cambio había sido natural. Era como si su relación con ella hubiese llegado a otro estado, hubiese dado un paso más hacia otro nivel. El besarla, acariciarla, hacerla el amor, habían sido actos de sencillez, como si hubiesen sido pareja desde hacía años y la compenetración que ello conlleva hubiese salido a la luz.

Apenas había vuelto a pensar en Jean, y se sentía como si una venda se le hubiese caído de los ojos. Es cierto que desde el primer momento que vio a Ororo le pareció preciosa... e inalcanzable. Nunca se paró a pensar en un "nosotros". Demasiado fría, demasiado buena para él, y poco a poco se fue formando su amistad tan exclusiva que hasta era envidiada por algunos. Menos tiempo y motivos para pensar en pasar a algo más. Y ahora con Jean fuera de sus pensamientos y con lo sucedido en Noche Vieja no podía quitarse a la jinete de los vientos de la cabeza.

Cuando Charles les anunció que salían de misión en poco más de una hora, tardó sólo 15 minutos en preparar el macuto y los otro 45 los pasó ante la puerta de la buhardilla esperando que le llegase el valor para atreverse a llamar y preguntándose qué le iba a decir si lo hacía.

Nunca llamó. Al igual que las cientos de veces que había estado a punto de pulsar su teléfono estando en Asia. Y cuando vuelve lo primero que ve es a ella riéndose con Forja. Y las ilusiones vuelan de nuevo y cae de bruces a la realidad. ¿Cómo va a querer algo con él?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo decaído y tomó una decisión. Tenía que hablar con ella e intentar salvar lo poco que quedase entre ellos, fuese lo que fuese.

* * *

\- Esta tarde vamos a trabajar dos cosas que iremos desarrollando a lo largo de la semana.

Scott se paseaba ante unos silenciosos y asustados alumnos. Estaban reunidos en la sala de control, sentados junto a los ventanales desde los que podían contemplar toda la Sala de Peligro y seguir las explicaciones de Cíclope. Tormenta escuchaba silenciosa a un lado de la sala.

\- Por un lado -continuó Scott, -tenéis que aprender a no depender de vuestros poderes. No siempre vais a tener la oportunidad de utilizarlos, y eso puede significar la diferencia entre vivir o morir.

Sam "Bala de Cañón" tragó saliva ruidosamente y algunas de las chicas rieron nerviosas al oírle.

Cíclope hizo casi omiso y continuó.

-De ahí que esta semana vayáis a empezar un entrenamiento de simulaciones de lucha y defensa en pareja o grupo sin hacer uso de vuestros poderes . Y para que no hagáis trampas, Forja a instalado un inhibidor del gen mutante en la Sala.

Forja les saludó desde la mesa de mandos.

-Cada vez que entrenéis, este inhibidor será conectado.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros con el ceño fruncido.

-Y la segunda cosa a tener en cuenta es que los Xmen somos un equipo, y que mucho de nuestro éxito se basa en confiar y conocernos unos a otros. Sé que sois muy jóvenes y que esto es algo que se gana con la experiencia y el tiempo, pero quiero mostraros lo que podéis llegar a hacer y ser. Además, esto no es sólo aplicable a las misiones, lo podéis extrapolar a cualquier faceta de vuestra vida, podéis llegar a ser y hacer lo que queráis en el futuro...

-Venga "Scootie", termina con el rollo antes de que nos durmamos o muramos de aburrimiento.

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Logan llevaba un rato observando apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien -carraspeó Scott visiblemente molesto por la interrupción. -Lobezno y Tormenta os harán una demostración de las dos cosas de las que os he hablado. Lucharán juntos en una simulación de nivel 5 sin sus poderes.

-¡Empieza el juego! -sonrió Logan haciendo crujir el cuello antes de saltar a la Sala del Peligro. Tormenta voló tras él.

-Vale chicos -la voz de Scot tronó por los altavoces. -Forja está ahora mismo conectando el inhibidor. El comunicador está también en funcionamiento, podremos oír todo lo que pase, por si necesitáis parar en algún momento o decirnos algo...

Con un gesto de impaciencia Logan le indicó que estaban listos y que comenzase de una vez.

Ambos en posición, vieron como la sala cambiaba a su alrededor. Ahora se encontraban de noche en lo alto de un edificio en medio de una gran ciudad.

-Tokio, -dijo Ororo mirando en torno suyo. -Nos coloca en un entorno conocido y en el que ya hemos luchado para mostrarles como trabajamos ...

-Juntos.

Ororo le miró durante un instante al oírle decir esta palabra. Él simplemente miraba al vacío.

-Este es el plan -oyeron a Scott. -Tenéis que llegar a la zona iluminada en lo alto de ese edificio. No hay reglas.

-Y aquí vienen nuestros "guías" -sonrió fieramente Logan colocándose en posición de ataque.

Por todos los lados empezaron a surgir ninjas y la pelea empezó. Como en una danza y tras años de luchar juntos y complicidad, fueron abriéndose paso hasta la meta. Ella ágilmente, dando patadas y saltos, él por la fuerza bruta. De vez en cuando se detenían espalda con espalda para coger aliento y calcular el siguiente paso.

Los chicos se habían levantado y se peleaban por ver más de cerca a través de los cristales.

-Bien, el camino más rápido es saltando a esa azotea - dijo Logan. En esos momentos se ocultaban tras una salida de humos. -Es una distancia considerable, pero el que esté más baja compensa el problema.

Junto a él Ororo respiraba presionándose el costado.

-Me parece bien, pero tendremos que separarnos, así no sabrán a quién atacar y podremos llegar sin problemas.

Logan se asomó. Ahora mismo únicamente dos ninjas les seguían la pista, y estaban suficientemente cerca para poder atacarles y darle a Ororo el tiempo que necesitaba para saltar.

-¡Tú primero cariño! -exclamó lanzándose sin previo aviso contra sus atacantes.

Ororo no esperó y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Estaba cogiendo carrerilla suficiente para saltar cuando de la nada surgió otro ninja. Con la fuerza que llevaba le dejó ko de un golpe pero la hizo tropezar casi al borde del edificio. Ahora no tenía espacio para frenar ni velocidad para llegar al otro lado.

-¡Voy a apagar el programa! -exclamó Forja.

Junto a él y sin apartar los ojos de las pantallas Cíclope le detuvo.

-Espera y mira.

Desde donde estaba Logan había visto todo lo que ocurría.

-¡Mierda! -gritó y dejando atrás a sus atacantes corrió hacia su compañera. En cuestión de segundos la agarraba entre sus brazos y saltaba esperando haber cogido la fuerza suficiente para llegar al otro lado con el peso de ambos.

En la sala todos contuvieron el aliento al verle precipitarse al vacío hacia la otra azotea y saltaron y vitorearon cuando el pesado cuerpo de Logan golpeó contra el suelo, rodando y protegiendo entre sus brazos a Ororo.

Tras el impacto, mantuvo su posición protectora durante unos segundos. Entonces Logan se medio incorporó y centró su atención por entero en Ororo.

-¿Estás bien, nena? -preguntó explorándole la cabeza por si se hubiese golpeado al caer.

-Sí, -susurró ella intentando abrir los ojos. -Aunque algo aturdida.

Entonces notó el peso de Logan sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y vio su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Sus ojos mostraban cierta preocupación. Esos preciosos ojos grises que parecían poder ver a través de ella, y luego fue consciente de su fuerte cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus musculados brazos en torno a su ella...

- _¡Diosa! No puedo perder el control ahora._

Y rezó porque el inhibidor hubiese hecho también su trabajo en sus instintos y olfato. Incomoda se removió bajo él.

-Estoy bien, Logan -dijo más rudamente de lo que le hubiese gustado. La miró dolido y se levantó rápidamente.

- _Sigue enfadada, -_ pensó Logan alejándose _\- ¿por qué me sorprende? Aunque no sea mi intención, la sigo haciendo daño..._

De repente notó un suave agarre en su muñeca que le detuvo.

-Estás sangrando -le dijo más calmada.

Él se volvió y se dejó guiar por ella. Efectivamente un reguero de sangre le caía por el brazo con el que había detenido el golpe. Sin su factor de curación la herida no se había cerrado. La vio agacharse y sacar un cuchillo de la bota.

Logan sonrió. Él le había regalado ese cuchillo y recomendado el lugar donde esconderlo durante su retiro en Australia.

Ella también sonrió, suavizando su rostro. Diestramente le rasgó la camiseta y observó la herida.

-Vivirás.

Él rió y la observó mientras trabajaba en un rudimentario vendaje. Su cara de concentración con una mancha en la mejilla, el pelo despeinado cuyo olor impregnaba el aire, cómo se mordía el labio concentrada...

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Scott por los altavoces.

-Sí -contestó Ororo guardando de nuevo el cuchillo y echando a correr. -Tenemos que continuar. Aquí vuelven.

Logan la siguió.

-Ro.

-Dime Logan.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sí!

Y cogiéndola del brazo la detuvo. Se volvió hacia él con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que tenían que hablar, pero le daba miedo lo que pudiese decirle. Le vio moverse inquieto pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y para sorpresa de ella apagó el intercomunicador para que no le oyesen.

-¡Lo siento! De verdad Ro.

-Tengo la cabeza dura, estoy bien -bromeó ella nerviosa.

-No, siento lo ocurrido en mi despacho. Yo...

Y ahí estaba, la disculpa y a continuación iría un "no debió pasar", "espero que sigamos siendo amigos"... Para no mostrar su rabia y tristeza, Ororo se dio la vuelta y empezó a luchar contra los enemigos que empezaban a salir de nuevo. Logan la imitó sin quitarla ojo.

-Lobezno, ¿por qué has desactivado el comunicador? -preguntaba Scott por megafonía.

-Bueno, se puede decir que también fue culpa mía -dijo Ororo sin poder disimular su rabia.

-¡No! -de una patada Logan tumbó a dos ninjas mientras agarraba de la cabeza a un tercero. -Siento que te he fallado...

-¿Están discutiendo y peleando a la vez? -preguntó a nadie en concreto Sam.

Forja observaba a la pareja en silencio. Por un momento le había parecido que existía algún tipo de tensión sexual entre ellos. Conocía a Ororo y la había visto ponerse nerviosa al notar la proximidad de Logan. ¿Era eso posible? ¡No! Si hubiese sido entre ella y el guaperas de Nueva Orleans puede. Siempre la estaba siguiendo o pasando tiempo con ella. ¿Pero Logan? Sabía que eran amigos, camaradas, y más desde el tiempo que pasaron alejados del mundo en Australia. Entonces medio rió por la ocurrencia. La Bella y la Bestia. Era imposible que su Ororo sintiese algo por ese "vaquero".

-¿Por qué me has fallado? Se supone que yo soy la que tiene que mantener el control, -dijo Ororo agachándose y golpeando a un ninja en el estómago. -Somos amigos y ... está el tema de Jean...

-...y con lo de Forja, estabas más vulnerable y yo me aproveché... Espera ¿Jean? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? ¡Estás enamorado de ella! ¿Y lo de Forja? ¿Cómo que te aprovechaste? ¿No me conoces lo suficiente? ¡Hice lo que hice porque quise!

Entonces él rió y estuvo apunto de abrazarla, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino recordando todos los ojos que les observaban. En el rostro de ella se dibujó la sorpresa y la duda.

-Escucha -le dijo agarrándola de la cara con ambas manos y obligándola a mirarle. -Yo también hice lo que hice porque quise. Con ninguna otra persona que no hubieses sido tú hubiese podido pasar. Y Jean no estaba en mi cabeza, es más, ya no lo ha estado desde entonces.

Ella sonrió tímidamente mirando a un lado.

Él sonrió de nuevo. Era refrescante ver a la líder de los X men sonrojarse por algo.

-Bueno, estamos poniendo nerviosos a Scott y a Forja. ¿Terminamos?

-Claro.

Y en un visto y no visto llegaron a la meta.

-¿Qué te ha parecido "Scotty"? - preguntó socarronamente Logan presionando el intercomunicador.

Se oyeron unos aplausos cuando Scott conectó de nuevo.

-Sí, muy bonito, pero no me gusta que cortes la comu-

Logan cortó de nuevo sin escucharle y se volvió a Ororo.

-Cariño, estaba pensando... ¿te gustaría salir a cenar esta noche conmigo?

Ororo se estaba recogiendo el pelo y le miró sorprendida. Entonces sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien -contestó alegre Logan. Entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia la sala de control. -Scott, pon Simulación Centinela. Vamos a enseñarles a estos mocosos lo que se puede hacer sin poderes...

-Centinelas y sin poderes -exclamó mareado Sam. -Creo que voy a vomitar.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

 **Ahora**

-¿Pero cómo puede hacer tanto calor? -preguntó a nadie en concreto Jean dejándose caer en una tumbona a la sombra junto a Ororo. Ella sonrió al ver la prominente barriga de su amiga al aire. A pesar del embarazo el biquini floreado le sentaba de maravilla - No sé cómo ellos aguantan junto al fuego de la barbacoa.

Como cada año, estaban celebrando el último día de vacaciones con una barbacoa junto al embarcadero del lago. Habían situado las tumbonas y mesas bajo la sombra de los árboles, y un poco alejado, bajo el sauce, la barbacoa. Durante el día jugaban al béisbol o se bañaban en el lago y al llegar la noche los árboles se iluminaban con guirnaldas amarillas para continuar la fiesta y cenar hasta la madrugada.

Ororo levantó la vista quitándose las gafas de sol hacia el lugar en el que Scott trabajaba contento en la preparación de la comida, a pesar del calor y las gotas de sudor que le caían por la frente y empapaban la camiseta clara que llevaba sobre el bañador azul. En ese momento Remy le pasó una cerveza fría y le lanzó otra a Logan, que estaba de espaldas a él observando enfurruñado y de forma paternalista como Kitty jugaba en el lago con Petter. Distraido no se percató de la lata de cerveza y le golpeó en la cabeza tirándole además el sombrero. Con un gruñido salió corriendo y desenfundando las garras detrás del Cajún pero éste era más veloz y llegó rápidamente a esconderse entre las chicas.

-¡Pido asilo! -gritó derrapando sobre la toalla en la que Pícara tomaba el sol en un diminuto biquini amarillo.

-¡Eh, Rata de Pantano, me has llenado de arena!

-¡Maldito Cajún! -gritó Logan llegando a la sombra de los árboles. En ese momento Gámbito se ocultaba tras las tumbonas de Jean y Ororo.

-¡Vamos _mon ami_! -dijo levantándose y alzando las manos en señal de paz. -Ha sido un desgraciado accidente...

-Como tu bañador de flores...-oyeron refunfuñar a Pícara mientras sacudía la toalla.

-¡Te voy a dar yo accidente! -gruñó Logan amenazadoramente. -¿Y vosotras os reís?

Jean y Ororo no podían dejar de reír ante la situación. Entonces un balonazo le tumbó de nuevo en el suelo.

El silencio se adueñó de todos por la sorpresa, conteniendo el aliento durante unos segundos...hasta estallar en carcajada general.

-¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Me estáis vacilando?

-¡Perdón! -gritó a lo lejos Bobby rascándose la nuca. -Se me escapó.

A su espalda, vieron como Sam y algunos estudiantes más huían , muy sabiamente, en todas direcciones.

Logan se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo hacia el Hombre de Hielo como un toro echando humo. Se cruzó sin apenas mirarles con Hank y Forja que salían de la casa.

-¡Vaya vaya con el chayanne! -exclamó levantando una ceja Pícara tumbándose ahora junto a sus amigas y Remy, que se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas junto a Ororo y se encendía un cigarro. -Nadie hubiese dicho que debajo de la ropa hubiese algo así.

Todos miraron en dirección a Forja, que se acercaba en bañador a Scott. El metal que conformaban su brazo y pierna biónicos brillaban bajo la luz del sol, pero por el resto tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Delgado pero musculado, hombros anchos, el pelo oscuro y sedoso recogido en una cinta roja...

-¡Qué calladito te lo tenías Ororo!

-Bueno -dijo ella intentando parecer seria, -para mí el físico es algo secundario.

Se volvió distraída hacia Remy y le quitó el cigarro de la boca señalando con la cabeza a Jean.

-¡Buagg! Si vais a hablar de otros hombres Remy no tiene nada que hacer aquí -exclamó Gámbito poniéndose de pie y alejándose lentamente. Ororo sonrió al verle irse. Le conocía y sabía que estaba exhibiéndose ante ellas para mostrarles que él también era un buen partido en cuanto a su físico.

Pícara le observó mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero el físico ayuda... -dijo más para ella que para las demás.

Ororo y Jean rieron. Jean miró distraída y sonriente a Scott y Ororo, sin pretenderlo, buscó con la mirada a Logan por el jardín. Le vio junto al porche maldiciendo y sacudiéndose nieve de encima mientras se quitaba la camiseta congelada. Bobby se disculpaba de nuevo a su lado convertido en Hombre de Hielo.

- _¿El físico ayudaba?_ -pensó ladeando la cabeza y disfrutando de la visión de Logan en bañador. Logan desde luego tenía un buen cuerpo. A pesar de su estatura, era fuerte y musculoso, mucho más que cualquiera del equipo, a excepción de Hank, pero lo que atraía de él era su esencia animal. Cada músculo, cada poro de su piel exudaba sexualidad y virilidad, pura y dura, y él lo sabía. Si se lo proponía o te ponías en su punto de mira él sabía cómo hacer para que te derritieses por él. Ororo sonrió. Sí, el físico de él le gustaba, el poder acariciar su marcada espalda, apoyarse en su torneado pecho y jugar con su bello, tener su cuerpo entre sus piernas... pero lo que más le gustaba era lo que había dentro de él, la cara que mostraba únicamente ante la gente en la que confiaba.

Las tres mujeres suspiraron al unísono, se miraron y rieron.

-Buenos días.

Todas se sobresaltaron. Forja les miraba sonriente delante de ellas, que tan concentradas estaban en sus pensamientos no se habían dado cuenta de que el inventor se estaba acercando. Enseguida él concentró su mirada en Ororo.

-Mmmm, necesito ir al baño -se escusó Jean haciendo un amago de levantarse. Tras varios intentos inútiles miró significativamente a Pícara que observaba atenta a la pareja desde el suelo.

-Marie, ¿me ayudas?

-Amm, claro -se levantó rápidamente y cogiendo de las manos a Jean la incorporó de la butaca. - Y yo me voy también, que la Rat- Gámbito me llama. -¡Ya voy Remy!

A lo lejos Remy escupió sobresaltado la cerveza que bebía y alzó los hombros hacia ellas interrogativamente.

-¡Hasta luego! -dijeron ambas amigas al unísono y se alejaron dejándoles solos. Intentaron ignorar la mirada de odio de su amiga y fueron todo el camino mirando al cielo temerosas de que les cayese un chaparrón de un momento a otro.

-Te he traído una limonada.

-Gracias...

-Eh...¿me puedo sentar?

-Claro. Mmm, ¿qué tal tu estancia este verano en casa de Tony Stark?

Forja sonrió un poco dolido, veía que de nuevo estaba intentando llevar la conversación a temas estrictamente profesionales.

-Muy bien, hemos hecho muchos avances. Creo que el próximo trimestre va a ser interesante para los chicos...

-Me alegro -sonrió forzadamente Ororo.

-Bueno, ¿Y tú qué tal? Te veo muy bien, y feliz.

-Oh Forja, yo...estoy bien, como siempre. La escuela, las misiones, el invernadero...

-¿Te estás viendo con alguien?

Aunque sabía que esa pregunta surgiría tarde o temprano no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

Él notó el cambio de actitud así como la tensión de su cuerpo.

-¿Es así? Sé que es algo que no me incumbe, pero...Ro. Lo que tuvimos, no creas que lo he olvidado. Para mí siempre serás una de las personas más importantes en mi vida...

\- Forja, tú también tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón -dijo Ororo volviéndose a él. -Pero lo nuestro acabó esa noche de hace tres años.

-Fui un tonto, ahora lo sé. Si pudiese volver atrás...

-Pero no puedes -dijo Ororo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda. -No puedes cambiar nada, ni borrar lo que me hiciste sentir, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Le temblaba la mandíbula y y cerró el puño con rabia, recordando. Entonces levantó la mirada y vio a Logan mirándola desde el otro lado de la explanada. Vio que la sonreía y la guiñaba un ojo por debajo del sombrero. No pudo por menos que sonreirle también. Entonces él se giró y se alejó en dirección al embarcadero, donde Bestia y Júbilo reían en el agua.

-Respondiendo a una de tus preguntas, sí, estoy bien y soy feliz. -Se volvió hacia él y se agachó cogiéndole cariñosamente de las manos. -Forja, fuimos muy felices juntos, pero tenemos que dejar el pasado donde está. Los dos hemos cambiado. Todo ha cambiado en torno nuestro. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

-Lo siento Ororo. Siento lo que pasó y siento lo de ahora...

Ella le sonrió calidamente.

-Te perdono Forja, y me alegro de que todo haya quedado aclarado.

-Bueno, -suspiró él poniéndose de pie. -¿Por lo menos podremos ser amigos?

-Sí, con el tiempo.

Rió ella. Y él sonrió caminando a su lado. Entonces de repente la tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien, Ororo? -preguntó alarmado Forja.

-Sí, -contestó ella incorporándose de nuevo. - Ya estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un mareo...

-¡Tormentita! -Remy corrió a su lado y la arrancó de los brazos de Forja. -¿Qué pasó?

-Nada Remy, sólo el calor. ¡Y no me llames así!

* * *

De nuevo junto a la barbacoa, Logan observaba con ojos medio cerrados a la pareja que hablaba bajo los árboles. Había recuperado su sombrero y fumaba uno de sus puros. A su espalda Scott y Remy discutían sobre cómo preparar unos solomillos.

-¡Mira Lobi! -gritó Júbilo subiéndose a lomos de Hank.

-Muy bien nena -contestó aún con la mirada puesta en Forja y Ororo.

La conversación parecía estar subiendo de tono. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios al ver cómo ella se levantaba a la defensiva. Por el lenguaje corporal podía ver que estaba enfadada. Entonces alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Esto era algo que tenía que solucionar ella sola. Si eso él ya ataría los cabos sueltos cuando estuviesen a solas el inventor y él. La guiñó un ojo para darla ánimos y que supiese que él la apoyaba. Y ella le respondió con otra de sus luminosas sonrisas.

-Vas a hacerlo bien, cariño -susurró.

-¡Logan, mira lo que hago! -bocifeó de nuevo Júbilo siendo lanzada por los aires por Hank. Dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó al lago. Bestia la imitó y saltó detrás.

-¿Lo has visto? -preguntó emergiendo del agua sonriente. Logan la observaba desde lo alto del embarcadero.

-Sí, nena. ¡Y ahora hazte a un lado que voy yo!


	9. Chapter 9

IX

 **Ahora**

El sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte cuando Hank encendió los farolillos de los árboles. Bobby recogía y limpiaba los restos de la fiesta con cara de enfado.

-Y no te olvides de que todos lo cacharros tienen que estar fregados para mañana -le sonrió Logan saludándole con una cerveza en la mano desde una de las sillas. -Así tendrás más puntería la próxima vez.

Los pocos que quedaban estaban en torno a una de las mesas bajo el árbol iluminado. Júbilo estaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas arrancando hierba distraídamente.

-Ains,-suspiró. Al ver que nadie le hacía caso suspiró de nuevo, pero más alto. -AINS!

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -preguntó Pícara.

-Pues que ya es definitivo, se acabaron las vacaciones.

-Un Xmen nunca tiene vacaciones, Sugar. Deberías saberlo.

-Ya, pero también soy una adolescente. El verano SON vacaciones para mí, por lo menos hasta que me haga vieja...como vosotros.

-¡Pero si yo solo tengo veintitrés años! - contestó molesta Pícara.

-Déjala cariño, - la atajó Logan. -Cualquiera que tenga más de 18 para ella es un carcamal.

Entonces vieron que sonrió ferozmente sin que ella lo viese.

-¿Sabes cómo puedes mantenerte joven ,Jubs?

Ella se volvió con una mirada curiosa y entonces Logan se levantó de golpe y la cogió en brazos.

-¡Dándote un baño a la luz de la luna!

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Logan! -pataleó indefensa.

Todos rieron al verle correr por el embarcadero y soltar a Júbilo al agua.

-¡Serás...! -gritó Júbilo escupiendo agua y riendo.

Entonces Remy miró divertido hacia Pícara.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Antes de que pudiese salir volando la cogió y se la cargó como un saco de patatas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -reía golpeándole la espalda. -¡Jean, me estás bloqueando para que no pueda con él!

-¿¡Yo!? -preguntó inocentemente Jean. -¡Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí...!

-Bueno, creo que este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para confraternizar con mis semejantes -exclamó Bestia poniéndose en pie. -¿Me acompaña, mi admirado jefe?

Scott dudó un momento, pero al ver la cara de ilusión de su esposa accedió.

-¡Qué demonios! -dijo quitándose la camiseta y corriendo por el embarcadero seguido de cerca por bestia. El agua salpicó fuertemente.

-Ro -Logan se cuadró galantemente ante ella.

-No.

-Ro, sí.

Ella se levantó y salió corriendo perseguida por Logan. Intento conseguir algo de distancia para poder volar pero cuando se estaba elevando él saltó y la agarró de una pierna.

-¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!

Riendo en sus fuertes brazos se dejó llevar hasta el borde del embarcadero por dónde acababan de desaparecer Pícara y Gámbito entre risas y peleas.

Se detuvo un momento con ella en brazos y la miró divertido a los ojos.

-¡Lo siento Ro!

-¡Y te creerás que voy a ir sola al agua! -y convocando un fuerte viento les empujó a ambos al agua.

-¡Eres una bruja! -rió Logan resurgiendo y nadando hacia ella. Entonces la agarró de nuevo y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Nos pueden ver - le dijo ella. Aún así le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él la atraía de la cintura.

-Está oscuro y están entretenidos...Sólo un beso.

-Pero sólo uno.

Sus labios se unieron suavemente y sus lenguas jugaron un instante.

-Mmm, hueles increíble -le susurró Logan lamiéndola el cuello.

-Y tú te has fumado un puro.

-¡Pero si fue esta tarde!

-Lo sé, pero me sabe fuerte.

Él se separó y la observó levantando una ceja.

-¿No sabía que te disgustase tanto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy todo me sabe y huele fuerte.

-¡Logan, eres un capullo! -gritó eufórica Júbilo nadando hacia ellos mientras se separaban.

-¡Esa boca niña! -le riñó Logan salpicándola.

* * *

Estaban de nuevo cómodamente sentados en las tumbonas y sillas, y ahora que soplaba algo de aire, envueltos en toallas o con las sudaderas del equipo. Júbilo repartía ,con el sombrero de Logan puesto, trozos de una tarta preparada por ella. El aspecto no era muy apetitoso pero al probarla todos la felicitaron. Estaba deliciosa.

Las conversaciones se cruzaban unas con otras, junto con las risas.

Logan observa disimuladamente a Ororo, que se sentaba justo enfrente de él junto a Jean y Bobbie, al que finalmente habían permitido unirse. Le gustaba verla reír, o cómo se colocaba el pelo distraidamente detrás de la oreja. Ahora parecía concentrada en algo que Jean contaba en alto mientras se metía una cucharada de tarta en la boca. ¡Mmmm, esos labios que tanto le gustaba besar! Cerró los ojos y olfateó el aire. Desde donde estaba podía oler el chocolate de la tarta, el olor del agua del lago en su piel, el olor característico de flores de su pelo, y su nuevo olor, ese olor que le gustaba tanto y le invitaba a abrazarla, tomarla...protegerla.

Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué le había venido ese deseo de protegerla de repente? Ella era fuerte, no necesitaba su protección.

-Pues a mi no me disgusta del todo Forja, -estaba diciendo en ese momento Pícara que se encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos de Gámbito. -Sí, en su momento le hubiese roto el pescuezo por lo que le hizo a Ro. Pero creo que ha cambiado...

-Es una situación complicada -contestó Scott. -Él es un buen hombre...

-Pues yo casi le pateo el culo esta tarde. La tenía entre sus brazos y cuando les he visto me ha hervido la sangre -contó Remy. -Ya iba con la idea de cargar con energía su brazo metálico. Pero sólo era que Tormentita se había mareado...

-A veces me da la sensación de que a mi no me quieres tanto -se enfurruñó en broma Pícara mirando a su chico socarronamente.

-¡Pero _Chère_! -le dijo él cogiéndola de la barbilla. -¡Sí tú eres mi sol, mi cielo ...!

Logan siguió pensativo oyendo esta conversación por encima, hasta que algo hizo "click" en su cabeza. El mareo, el cansancio, su aprensión a los puros... Dirigió sus sentidos hacia Jean que en ese momento reía con Bestia y la olió. ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido! ¡Lo había tenido delante todo el tiempo! Pero como pensar...Ni por un minuto...Ororo olía casi igual que Jean en ese momento, cambiaba el tono muy sutilmente, pero en base era el mismo olor...

-¡Joder! -exclamó mirándola. En esos momento ella estaba concentrada en algo con los ojos cerrados. Pero los abrió de golpe y le miró sobresaltada y asustada.

 _\- ¡Está embarazada!_

* * *

-Es increíble cómo puedo conectar con el bebé -estaba contando Jean acariciándose la barriga. -Sé si está bien, lo que siente, lo que le gusta, lo que no... Pero todo de una manera muy primaria, claro.

Bestia a su lado escuchaba interesado. Entonces recordó algo de esa mañana.

-Jean, ¿por qué me preguntaste esta mañana si todo iba normal? Está claro que tú tienes la capacidad de saber si es así o no.

Jean rió.

-Por un momento, al concentrarme, juraría que detecté dos latidos diferentes. ¡Imagínate que fuese a tener gemelos y no lo supiésemos! A Scott le daría algo.

¿Dos latidos? Algo se removió en el interior de Ororo, como una pequeña lucecita de alarma en el subconsciente. Intentó concentrarse en la conversación de nuevo, pero le fue imposible. La luz seguía ahí, parpadeando insistentemente.

Siguiendo su instinto cerró los ojos y se relajó, posando una mano sobre su vientre. Se concentró en su respiración, en los latidos de su propio corazón, en su vida y la vida de todo ser viviente que la rodeaba y el nexo que los unía a todos. Y lo encontró, algo que no debía estar ahí, una nueva vida creciendo en su interior, el segundo latido que Jean había detectado...

- _¡Diosa, estoy embarazada!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada por el descubrimiento, e instintivamente su mirada se cruzó con la de Logan.

 _\- ¡Y él lo sabe también!_


	10. Chapter 10

X

 **Ahora**

-Perdonadme -exclamó Ororo levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la casa.

-Ro... -consiguió balbucear Remy al pasar ésta junto a ellos. Al no contestarle compartió una mirada de preocupación con Pícara, que le miró ceñuda.

Logan miró ensimismado el suelo durante unos segundos antes de saltar como un resorte de la silla y correr tras ella.

Remy se enderezó dejando casi caer de su regazo a Pícara.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Pícara poniéndose de pie a la vez que él y colocándose bien la ropa.

El cajún miró en torno suyo. Todos parecían distraídos hablando entre ellos y no parecieron mostrar interés por la marcha de ninguno de ellos. Total, era de madrugada y no era extraño que la gente empezase a irse a la cama.

-Eso vamos a averiguar -la susurró agarrándola del brazo para que le siguiera.

Logan siguió el olor de Ororo todo el camino hacia la mansión, y se alegró de hacerlo ya que al llegar al patio cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia los jardines y la piscina.

A esas horas, esa parte de la mansión se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras, a excepción de la tenue luz de los focos de la piscina. Y entonces la vio, en cuclillas al borde de la piscina, observando el agua.

-Ro...

-Lo siento Logan, pero necesito estar sola.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero él pudo notar el miedo en su voz.

Él permaneció en silencio sin moverse del sitio. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

-¡Cómo ha podido pasar esto! -susurró ella de nuevo.

Notó un estremecimiento cuando las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su cara, algunas cayendo al agua de la piscina.

Él quería correr a su lado, abrazarla y susurrarla que todo estaba bien. Pero algo en su interior se lo impedía, como si realizar cualquier acto confirmaría que una nueva vida estaba en camino, y que era responsabilidad suya. Y que nada volvería a ser como antes. Y tuvo miedo. Un miedo que le paralizaba.

-Ro, Logan ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Pícara y Remy acababan de llegar y pasaban la mirada de uno a otro sin comprender. Entonces, de improviso y para sorpresa de Ororo y Marie, Remy se abalanzó sobre Logan cogiéndole del cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? -Logan no se defendió. -¡He pasado por alto lo que pasaba entre vosotros, rezando y esperando que por vuestra amistad tuvieses los miramientos necesarios de no hacerla daño, pero veo que me equivocaba!

Una extraña luz empezaba a brillar en los ojos rojos del cajún, que permanecían fijos en los fríos y grises de Logan. Éste le apartó la mirada, vencido, cosa que cabreó aún más a Gámbito.

-¿¡No vas a decir nada!? -preguntó empujando al canadiense contra una columna del porche.

-¡Remy! -gritó Pícara corriendo a su lado e intentando detenerle. -¿Qué está ocurriendo?¿Ororo?

El brillo rosado de una carta de naipes cargada iluminó el rostro de los dos hombres. Remy la había sacado del bolsillo de la sudadera y la blandía delante de la cara de Logan.

-¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué le has hecho a mi Tormentita para que se encuentre en ese estado!

El tono de ira en su voz asustó a Pícara. Era una cara que nunca había visto de él, y supo que en ese estado, aún con sus poderes, no sería capaz de detenerle. Alarmada se volvió en busca de la ayuda de Ororo, pero ya estaba junto a ellos.

-¡Quieto Remy! -dijo interponiéndose entre ambos. Pícara consiguió cogerle del brazo y detener su avance. -¡Él no me ha hecho nada!

-¿Y por qué llorabas entonces? ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? -gritaba fuera de sí sobre el brazo de Pícara. -Y la pregunta del millón ¿por qué no dice nada? Si no te ha hecho nada ¿por qué no se defiende?

-¡PORQUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Y con la velocidad del viento se dio la vuelta y salió volando al oscuro cielo.

Pícara y Remy se quedaron quietos en estado de sock, ella aún agarrándole para detenerle y él con la carta que ya se descargaba aún en la mano.

Logan se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Remy y corrió mirando al cielo, pero Ororo ya había desaparecido. Una ráfaga de viento le indicó que Pícara había salido volando tras ella. Con un gruñido de enfado se volvió hacia el Cajún pero lo último que consiguió ver fue un puño directo a su nariz.


	11. Chapter 11

Siento muchísimo tardar tanto en actualizar, pero el trabajo consume mi vida y me deja poquísimo tiempo libre. Aún así no tengo en mente dejar la historia sin terminar, es más, tengo varias ideas para otras historias rondándome por la cabeza. Muchas gracias de corazón a los que a pesar de la tardanza me siguen ^^

XI

 **Ahora**

-¿Un trago? -preguntó Logan abriendo el congelador y sacando una bolsa de guisantes congelados. Se volvió y se los lanzó a Remy que los cogió con gesto de dolor. Enseguida se los colocó sobre los nudillos de su mano derecha.

-Sí, creo que necesito uno -suspiró contemplando su mano hinchada que poco a poco iba adquiriendo un tono violáceo.

Logan se quitó la sudadera ensangrentada (una nariz rota sangra mucho)y ,desapareciendo en el cuarto de la lavandería, la echó en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Volvió poniéndose una camiseta limpia, abrió de nuevo la nevera para coger dos cervezas frías y golpeándolas sobre la mesa se sentó frente al cajún.

Se mantuvieron absortos en sus pensamientos unos minutos. Finalmente Logan rompió el silencio.

-No he podido decirla nada - susurró observando su cerveza. Remy alzó la vista sorprendido. -Ella estaba tan asustada y no he sabido qué hacer.

Dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se mesó el pelo distraído con ambas manos.

-Aunque no lo creas, tengo miedo. ¡Qué huevos, estoy acojonado!

Se levantó de un saltó y empezó a pasearse por la cocina.

-¿Te imaginas? ¡El terrible Lobezno, padre! ¿En qué cabeza cabe? -se volvió hacia Remy, furioso. -Todo a mi alrededor, desde que tengo memoria, se acaba yendo a la mierda. Sólo me persigue la muerte y la destrucción. ¿Cómo voy a arrastrar a una criatura a mi mundo? ¿Qué puede aprender a mi lado?

Se sentó de nuevo con las manos tapándole el rostro.

-¿Cómo he podido cagarla así? Y lo peor de todo ,¿cómo he podido arrastrar a Ororo en esto?

-¿La quieres?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Logan mirando entre los dedos al cajún que se entretenía quitando la etiqueta de la cerveza.

-A Ro ¿la quieres?

Una suave sonrisa acudió a sus labios.

-Sí, la quiero. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Remy dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba claro que no le gustaba la elección de su Tormentita, pero si ella había elegido a Logan como compañero poco podía hacer él.

-Logan, sé que tu vida no ha sido un paseo de rosas, pero echa un vistazo a tu alrededor. Para la mayoría de los que habitan en la Mansión tampoco lo ha sido. Pero aquí hemos encontrado algo que creeríamos que no era para nosotros: paz, seguridad, una familia. Eso significa que las cosas pueden cambiar, y mejorar. No sabemos qué nos deparará el futuro, pero eso no debería detenernos ni impedir que sigamos adelante. La vida sigue, y las cosas cambian. Mira a Scott y Jean, ellos seguro que también están asustados, pero saben que, pase lo que pase, y aunque ellos falten, su hija nunca estará sola.

Logan le escuchaba con el ceño fruncido. Dejando un poco los miedos a un lado, ahora aceptó pensar en lo que sería ser padre. Un bebé, suyo, y con su preciosa Ororo. No podía pensar en nadie mejor con la que tener descendencia.

-Escucha -continuó Remy. -Supongo que tener miedo ante la paternidad debe de ser algo normal, seas humano, mutante o Shi'Ar, pero no todos podrán presumir de tener una madre que les pueda golpear con un rayo en el culo.

Logan rió, más calmado.

-No me puedo creer que esté recibiendo lecciones de madurez por parte tuya, Gumbo.

Remy se encogió de hombros divertido.

-¡Hasta yo estoy sorprendido!

Ambos rieron y chocaron las cervezas. Tras otro silencio, ahora más relajados Remy preguntó:

-¿Ya la has dicho que la quieres?

Logan detuvo la cerveza a medio camino de su boca.

-Sí. Bueno, más o menos.

 **Unos meses antes**

Entró en la habitación, lanzó el macuto sobre la inmaculada cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa rota y ensangrentada sin miramientos. Con un suspiro se acercó a la ventana. Atardecía en Nueva York, y desde donde se encontraba, la Mansión de los Vengadores, parecía como si el cielo de la gran ciudad estuviese en llamas. Tras un último vistazo al exterior se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió con un suspiro de placer. La misión no había terminado aún, pero se encontraban en un momento en el que podían disfrutar de un par de días sueltos. Había pensado en volver a la mansión de Xavier pero Nick Furia les había pedido que estuviesen localizables y juntos por si les necesitaban para una urgencia. Así que a regañadientes aceptó la invitación de Stark. Por lo menos esa noche tomarían una cena caliente y podrían beberse unas cervezas frías en algún bar. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se acercaba a la ducha hasta que no se detuvo junto a la mampara. Entonces Logan se volvió rápidamente abriéndola y agarrando al desconocido lo metió amenazador en la ducha con él.

-¡Por la Diosa Logan! ¿Metes a cualquiera que se te acerca en la ducha contigo desnudo? -rió Ororo pasándole los brazos en torno al cuello mientras el agua caía sobre ellos.

-¿Pero estás loca cariño?¡Podría haberte matado!

Él se apartó un poco de ella entre cabreado y expectante.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Matarme? ¡Sí ni te has enterado de que estaba aquí! Por cierto, tienes que hablar con Stark. Su sistema de seguridad se lo puede saltar hasta un niño de 5 años...

Él seguía a un lado dudando entre salir de la ducha o quedarse. Entonces la miró de reojo. Vestía únicamente una camiseta celeste y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, aunque ahora estaba completamente empapada, lo que hacía que la ropa se le pegase al cuerpo como una segunda piel...Entornó los ojos contemplando su escultural figura.

Ella vio que la miraba y le sonrió seductoramente haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, y, como un encantador de serpientes hace bailar a su cobra, Ororo le atrajo hacia ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó sobre ella y la oprimió contra la pared mientras le comía la boca.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? -le preguntó sin apenas separar sus labios. -¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, me apetecía verte un rato -respondió ella alzando los brazos para facilitar el paso de la camiseta que le quitaba en esos momentos y que cayó pesadamente en el suelo del baño. Él se detuvo mirándola.

\- ¿Y has volado desde Salem sólo para verme un rato?

Ella aprovechó su momento de duda para empujarle a él contra la otra pared. Se quedó delante de él, bajo el chorro, desabrochándose los pantalones y quitándoselos con dificultad.

-Sí ,-contestó tirando la prenda por encima de la mampara y lanzándose de nuevo a sus labios. -¿He hecho mal?

Él la agarró fuertemente atraiéndola hacía él y cubriéndola de besos. ¿Cómo podía parecerle mal que ella desease verle? ¿a él? Nunca podría agradecer suficiente el hecho de poder tenerla entre sus brazos y sentirse tan dichoso por ser correspondido.

-Todo lo contrario... -la susurró haciéndola cosquillas en el cuello con la barba. Ella rió a su contacto. -Me encanta que quieras verme, amo tu risa, tus labios... Es más, me gustas toda tú. Te quiero, Diosa del Clima.

Otra carcajada salió de sus labios al oír cómo la llamaba. Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar nuevamente mientras sus manos se exploraban mutuamente.

-Y yo te quiero a tí -susurró entre besos ella -mi canadiense salvaje.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Logan? - era Steve Rogers. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Logan suspiró cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente con la de Ororo.

-¡Qué oportuno! -susurró. -¡Sí, pero que sea rápido!

Ella le miraba divertida, y no pensaba darse por vencida tan rápido. El que el Capitán América estuviese en el cuarto de al lado no iba a impedir que pasase el poco tiempo libre que tenía con su hombre.

-Es...sobre chicas - la voz de Steve denotaba que estaba algo avergonzado. -Bueno, sobre una chica en concreto.

-Ajá -Ororo le estaba besando el hombro, el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja...

-Me gustaría invitarla a cenar, pero no sé si me ha estado mandado señales reales, o que yo las he interpretado como tal o que simplemente es simpática...

-Pues invítala -le aconsejó Logan con sus labios pegados de nuevo a los de Ororo.

-Pero ¿y si las señales no están ahí y me las he imaginado?

-Pues no la invites -exclamó Logan. Ororo bajaba besándole juguetonamente por el pecho.

-Es que es complicado...

Steve se asustó cuando de repente y sin previo aviso la puerta del baño se entre abrió y Logan sacó la cabeza empapada.

-Mira Steve, si quieres lo hablamos tranquilamente en una hora... -volvió el rostro hacia el interior del baño para asomarse de nuevo al poco. - Mejor en dos horas tomando unas birras. Pero ahora estoy ocupado. -Y cerró bruscamente la puerta.

-Va...vale.

-Toc toc... -Tony Stark entró en la habitación distraídamente con las manos metidas en unos elegantes pantalones. -¿Estamos listos?

-Logan va tardar un poco más en bajar -comentó Steve acercándose a la puerta. -Está ocupado.

-Ya -rió Stark. -Ocupado, sólo y en la ducha, ya sabemos por dónde van los tiros...

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, una carcajada de mujer les llegó desde el cuarto de baño.

-Será mejor que vayamos adelantándonos -sonrió Steve saliendo al pasillo.

-¡Pero qué cabrón sortudo! - susurró picado Stark siguiéndole.

 **Ahora**

-¿Más o menos? -repitió Remy. -Espero que no fuese mientras os lo montabais, porque no se si eso es válido.

Entonces le vinieron a la mente imágenes lascivas de Ororo. Su precioso cuerpo del color del ébano brillante de sudor, sus labios carnosos, su suave pelo cayendo por su espalda desnuda, su cálido aliento en su cuello...sólo que no era él el que estaba con ella en su imaginación, si no Logan. Rápidamente, con una sacudida de cabeza y un escalofrío desechó esas imágenes poniendo cara de disgusto.

-Mira, no quiero ni saberlo.

Bebieron una segunda cerveza en silencio. Remy abría y cerraba de vez en cuando la mano para comprobar que no tenía ningún dedo roto.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -preguntó Logan dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

-¿Qué estáis juntos?

Logan asintió.

-Sospeché que Ororo se podía estar viendo con alguien desde Abril o Mayo. Tenía ropa interior nueva y, bastante bonita por cierto. A parte de que su habitación tenía cierto olor a tabaco, cuando a mi casi nunca me deja fumar en ella. En un principio pensé que había vuelto con Forja, e iba a averiguar si fumaba o no para confirmar mis sospechas cuando pasó algo una mañana que me hizo atar cabos.

Logan levantó una ceja expectante.

-Una soleada mañana de Mayo, Remy disfrutaba en la cocina de la soledad mientras leía interesado las noticias de economía del periódico matutino ante una humeante taza de café...

-Traduciendo, acababas de volver de fiesta y estabas leyendo las tiras cómicas del domingo.

-¿Lo cuento o no?

-Vale...

-Estaba tranquilo en la cocina cuando entraste tú bostezando y rascándote el trasero.

Remy hizo caso omiso al gruñido de Logan.

-Te serviste una taza de café, pero en vez de tomártela en seguida, como es tu costumbre, empezaste a pelar y cortar fruta que colocaste en un bol dentro de la nevera. Entonces, arrancándome el periódico de las manos, muy educadamente, eso sí, te sentaste por fin a tomarte el café. Al cuarto de hora Ororo entró en la cocina saludando muy animada. Como ya empezaba a hacer calor llevaba un pijama de tirantes con pantalón corto que no pude dejar de admirar. Al pijama, no a ella, aunque le sentase estupendamente... A lo que iba, al alzarse a coger una taza vi que por los pantalones le sobresalía la tira de unos calzoncillos de corazones y no una de sus braguitas de algodón. Me sorprendió un poco, porque además me sonaban de algo. ¡Y cuál es mi sorpresa cuando abre la nevera y coge el bol de frutas que tú habías preparado! ¿Cómo podía saber ella que le habías preparado fruta si ni os dirigisteis una mirada? Eso significaba que lo habíais hablado antes, y siendo tan temprano sólo lo podíais haber hablado durante la noche o muy temprano, por lo que tendríais que haber despertado juntos. Entonces recordé unos calzoncillos muy horteras de corazones que Júbilo te regaló de broma por San Valentín... Dos más dos...

Logan se quedó en silencio analizando todo lo que había oído.

-A veces das miedo, Cajún.

-Sólo soy observador, y más cuando se trata de mi Tormentita...

-Eso da más miedo aún...Espera...-exclamó Logan frunciendo el ceño a la vez que Gámbito se escabullía por la puerta. -¿Y cómo sabes lo de la ropa interior y el olor a tabaco en su habitación?


	12. Chapter 12

XII

 **Ahora**

Había estado volando en torno a los terrenos de la Mansión al tuntún, maldiciendo por lo bajo por no tener la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad de Lobezno, o por lo menos su olfato. Aunque la noche estaba despejada, si había descendido en algún punto del bosque no la encontraría nunca. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando le pareció ver algo sobre el tejado de la vieja casa de barcos. Al acercarse suspiró de alivio. Ororo estaba sentada abrazándose las rodillas, observando absorta el lago. Aterrizó silenciosamente un poco por detrás suya.

-¿Estás bien, sugar? -preguntó acercándose con cautela.

Ororo no dijo nada ni se movió. Un sollozo la indicó que lloraba en silencio.

Sin decir nada Pícara se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Entonces su amiga se desplomó en sus brazos a llorar abiertamente. Pasaron minutos abrazadas, sin decir nada, hasta que más relajada Ororo se soltó del agarre enjuagándose las lágrimas.

-¿Mejor, cariño? -preguntó Pícara.

-Sí...creo.

Pícara esperó a que Ororo hablase, cosa que no hizo. No sabía qué decir ni que hacer. Mil cosas le pasaban por la cabeza y ninguna le parecía la adecuada para romper el hielo. Nunca se hubiese planteado verla en esa situación, no a Tormenta. Pero era su amiga, una de sus mejores amigas y si tenía un problema tenía que hacerle saber que ella estaría ahí pasase lo que pasase. Y eso le dijo.

-Sabes que estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites ¿verdad?

-¡No lo he dudado nunca! -sonrió amargamente su amiga.

-Y soy fuerte, puedo patearle el culo a ese canadiense de tu parte.

Ororo rió.

-Esperemos no llegar nunca a eso, pero gracias.

Ambas contemplaron el lago un rato en silencio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. ¡Ha sido tan de imprevisto!

Pícara dudo antes de preguntar.

-¿Y cómo ha pasado? -preguntó algo avergonzada. -Quiero decir, sé "cómo ha pasado" -la risa de Ororo la animó a seguir, -¿ha sido por un rollo de una noche o hay algo más? Remy ha dado a entender que sabía que algo pasaba entre Logan y tú...

-La verdad es que no sé qué hay entre nosotros. Nunca hemos hablado de ello directamente, simplemente nos gusta estar el uno con el otro. ¿Por qué complicarlo dándole un nombre?

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Noche Vieja...

-¡Ocho meses! ¿Y no me lo habías contado?

-Lo siento, iba a hacerlo, pero como te digo, nunca hablamos de si era algo serio o no, y no queríamos meteros a los demás...

-¡No nos hubiese sorprendido! -exclamó Pícara sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, que no creo que le hubiese sorprendido a casi nadie, o por lo menos a los que tenemos ojos. -Se volvió hacía su amiga que la miraba interrogativamente. -Mira Ro, vosotros siempre habéis tenido una relación muy estrecha y especial. No he visto a nadie tan compenetrado como lo estáis los dos y lo mejor de todo es que vuestro vínculo no cambia pase el tiempo que pase y aunque estéis separados. El estar juntos simplemente sería un paso más en vuestra relación.

Ororo se quedó pensativa.

-Es muy parecido al nexo que tenéis Remy y tú -continuó Pícara en cuya voz se notó algo parecido a los celos, pero enseguida desapareció. -¿Por qué crees que los dos se llevan tan mal?

-Pensaba que era porque eran idiotas - dijo Ororo sonriendo para romper el momento de incomodez que acababan de pasar. Pícara rió y la abrazó.

-A parte. Tienen celos el uno del otro, porque los dos te quieren.

Ororo la abrazó a su vez.

-Y yo también te quiero, Sugar. Y la Rata de Pantano y yo te ayudaremos y apoyaremos decidas lo que decidas. Y te digo otra cosa, pondría la mano en el fuego a que Logan también estará a tu lado.

-¡Muchas gracias! Ya sabía que si alguna vez fuese a ser madre, mi hijo sería muy querido...

-Bueno -dijo Pícara contenta de verla más tranquila y relajada. -Sólo espero que esto te sirva de lección de que hay que tomar precauciones. ¡Dios mío, -exclamó reclinándose en el tejado y mirando al cielo -nunca pensé que yo fuese a darte lecciones a ti, Sugar!

Ororo frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Siempre las hemos tomado, a excepción de la primera vez... No me mires así, no fue algo planeado.

Pícara rió avergonzada. No se podía imaginar que a Lobezno o Tormenta algo les pudiese pillar por sorpresa, y que fuese el acostarse resultaba divertido.

-Pues algo ha fallado, nena, si no no estaríamos como estamos...

-Harry...-exclamó Ororo de repente.

-¿Harry?¿Qué tiene que ver un Harry en esto? ¡Por Dios Ro, has estado con un Harry!

-No digas tonterías Marie, hablo de la noche que pasamos en el pub de Harry. La fiesta para Jean...

 **Hace casi dos meses**

- _Reunión y desayuno de todos los equipos a las 8 en la cocina_.

La orden mental de Xavier les llegó tras haber pasado la noche en el dormitorio de Logan.

Ororo levantó la mirada de la guía de cine que estudiaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama y miró extrañada a Logan, que hacía abdominales en el suelo.

-¿Reunión en la cocina?

-Y desayuno en equipo -rió Logan levantándose y secándose el sudor con una toalla. -Será para que fraternicemos.

Tras guiñarle un ojo se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo.

Ororo le siguió y le abrazó por la espalda mientras se echaba espuma de afeitar.

-¡Adiós a nuestra mañana de sábado! -le dijo mordiéndole la oreja.

Logan dejó escapar un gruñido. Ella se separó y se alejó al dormitorio de nuevo. Él sonrió viéndola a través del reflejo del espejo. Llevaba puesta una de sus camisas pero por su altura, sus piernas y parte de las braguitas de algodón quedaban expuestas a la vista.

-Sí, que desperdicio de mañana de sábado -suspiró volviendo a concentrarse en el cuidado de sus patillas.

-Bueno, pues te veo en la cocina -le dijo Ororo saliendo volando por la ventana.

* * *

A las 7.55 entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Ya estaban casi todos ahí y le quedó clara la elección de la hora, ni uno de los estudiantes se levantaba tan pronto en fin de semana, así que tenían la cocina para ellos solos. Guiñó el ojo disimuladamente a Ororo al pasar por delante de ella, y ésta le devolvió una rápida sonrisa antes de seguir con su animada conversación con Betsy y Kitty. A su lado Remy y Warren discutían con Peter de las diferencias entre el fútbol americano y el europeo, dejando muy claras las preferencias de cada uno. Al otro lado de la mesa Pícara cuchicheaba con Kurt mientras desayunaba tranquilamente y hacían caso omiso a las cabezadas que Bobbie daba a su lado. Se sirvió café y se sentó y casi al momento Júbilo se dejó caer en pijama a su lado, echando todo su peso sobre él.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para despertarnos casi de madrugada?

Logan sonrió. Cualquier hora antes de las 12 era temprano para Júbilo. La verdad era que los fines de semana ,entre misiones y al no haber clases, la cocina estaba casi siempre vacía...

Xavier entró hablando con Hank, seguido de Jean y Scott y se acercó a una de las mesas donde Bestia sirvió café para ambos, dejando a Jean y Cíclope solos delante de todos.

- _Y además ahora empiezan las vacaciones de verano -_ seguía discurriendo Logan _.-La mansión quedará casi vacía, y para los que se quedan no hay horarios de desayunos ni comidas..._

Scott carraspeó, miró a Jean y sonriendo se cogieron de la mano.

-Gracias por venir todos -agradeció Scott.

-¡Cómo para no venir, si lo manda "el jefe" directo al cerebro! -se oyó a Bobbie al fondo. Una manzana le golpeó en la cabeza.

- _Cocina sólo para nosotros, para Ro y para mí..._

Todos miraban a la pareja, a excepción de Logan que miraba de reojo a Ororo.

-Sé que es temprano, pero no podíamos esperar para daros esta noticia...

-¡Vamos a ser papás! -no pudo contenerse Jean.

Exclamaciones por doquier se elevaron por la cocina y todos se levantaron a felicitar a la pareja.

 _-¿Cómo será montárselo en la encimera?_ -sonreía para sí Logan. _-Espera, ¿padres? ¡Jean y Scott van a ser padres!_

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la pareja. En su camino notó que algunos le miraban furtivamente y en tensión, y comprendió. Esperaban que él, Lobezno, el tercero en discordia, montase una escena. Rió en su interior ante la idea ¡si ellos supiesen! Cruzó su mirada con Ororo, la única que le miraba abiertamente y la sonrió. Ella le devolvió de nuevo una sonrisa y volvió su atención a Jean.

Se plantó delante de Scott y le tendió la mano. Él la tomó sorprendido.

-Muchas felicidades Scottie, de verdad que me alegro.

-Muchas gracias Logan -agradeció Scott visiblemente contento por el gesto del canadiense.

-Pero ya sabes, como la hagas daño te cortaré a trocitos poco a poco -le confió con una sonrisa dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de dirigirse a Jean.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -se dijo a sí mismo Scott riendo.

-¡Pelirroja! -exclamó alzándola en brazos y dándola un beso en la mejilla. -Vas a ser una madre estupenda.

-¿Tú crees? -le dijo ella acariciándose la inexistente tripa. -Me da un poco de miedo...

-Ya verás como sí - la contestó besándola la frente.

-Esto habrá que celebrarlo ,¿no? -gritó Remy por encima de todas las voces. -Esta noche todos a las 21 en punto en la puerta, vamos a montarla en Harry's.

-¡Puedo ir! -preguntó esperanzada dando saltos Júbilo.

-¡No! -repuso tajantemente Logan.

-Sí que puede Logan -contestó Xavier permisivamente, -no todos los días los X men celebran algo así.

* * *

-¡Vamos Marie, tú puedes! -vitoreaban Kitty, Júbilo y Ororo.

Pícara, mordiéndose el labio, miraba concentrada la diana, alzó el dardo y lo lanzó. El proyectil se clavó casi en el centro.

-¡Genial!

Con una sonrisa fue chocando la mano de sus compañeras hasta llegar a una de las sillas y tomar su cerveza.

-¡No os emocionéis tanto, _cheris_!- exclamó Remy acercándose con paso presuntuoso a la línea de lanzamiento. -Por algo me llaman Gámbito.

Y guiñándoles un ojo y casi sin mirar acertó en la diana. El sonido de los aplausos y vítores entre los chicos inundó el local.

-¡Jean! -exclamaron Júbilo y Pícara a la vez.

En una mesa junto al juego de los dardos Jean se besaba melosa con su marido.

-¿Qué? -exclamó volviéndose avergonzada.

-No se supone que ibas...ejem...a estar pendiente de la partida.

-Perdonad, me distraje- contestó apartándose un mechón pelirrojo de la cara y riendo avergonzada .

-¿No me digáis que os estaba ayudando con sus poderes? -rió Remy. -No os tenía por unas tramposas.

Pícara le golpeó con fuerza el hombro en respuesta.

-Venga chicas -dijo Logan dejando una bandeja con rodajas de limón, sal y una botella de tequila en la mesa (ya la segunda) y dándole una cerveza a Júbilo. -Ya sabéis lo que les pasa a quien pierde. ¡Chupito!

-¡Por Jean! -exclamaron las amigas alzando el baso, bebiéndoselo de golpe. Todos aplaudieron animándolas.

-¿De verdad que puedo tomarme una cerveza entera, Logan?

Júbilo aún observaba la botella en su mano con admiración, como si fuese un tesoro que fuese a romperse en cualquier momento.

-Esta noche puedes, pero no te acostumbres -la contestó guiñándola un ojo sobre su propia cerveza.

-Me apetece bailar -exclamó Betsy de repente. Se levantó de la silla, se ajustó el vestido morado que llevaba y sin contemplaciones arrastró a Warren a en medio del bar.

-Sí, bailemos -dijo Júbilo cogiendo de la mano a Kurt seguida de Kitty y un avergonzado Peter.

-Pues nosotros sigamos brindando -dijo Remy llenando de nuevo los vasos de tequila, añadiendo esta vez para ellos.

La noche se fue animando por momentos. Dardos, risas, alcohol y música. Harry, el dueño, les miraba sonriente tras la barra mientras secaba unos vasos. La verdad era que la alegría del grupo era contagiosa, y tenía el pub a rebosar de gente pasando un buen rato.

En un momento de la noche Remy sacó a bailar a una achispada Ororo. Logan les observaba entre tiro y tiro desde la mesa de billar en la que jugaba con Bobbie. La pareja bailaba muy pegada, riendo. Ororo agitando el pelo y la caderas mientras Remy la agarraba sensualmente de la cintura. Cuando una de las manos la acarició el culo Logan no pudo evitar que un gruñido se le escapase de la garganta. Ella en cambio rió y se echó en los brazos del cajún, susurrándole algo al oído. Remy asintió, sonriendo y dándola un rápido beso en los labios se acercó a la mesa en la que Pícara, Bestía, Jean y Scott hablaban. Entonces cogió en volandas a su novia y se la llevó a bailar con él.

-Bien -exclamó Bobby con voz decidida al lado de Logan arreglándose el pelo. -Creo que voy a pedirle bailar yo también a Tormenta.

No había dado un paso cuando Logan le retuvo cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Quieto chaval! Ahora es mi turno.

Tras alejarse Remy, Ororo se había sentado en un taburete junto a la barra acabándose una cerveza. Logan se acercó silenciosamente y la abrazó por la espalda hundiendo el rostro entre el pelo y su cuello.

-¿Bailamos, cariño?

-Mmm -suspiró ella dejando caer su peso sobre él y girando el rostro de modo que sus labios se rozaban al hablar,- prefiero quedarme un poco así.

Él sonrió pegando más su cuerpo a su espalda y empezó a besarla el cuello y el hombro.

Unas escandalosas carcajadas desde la mesa les pusieron en alerta.

-Demasiada gente...-susurró dándola un último beso en la mejilla. Se separó y con aún una mano en su cintura observó el local. Nadie les prestaba atención. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella. -Vamos.

Rápidamente cruzaron el local hacia el pasillo que comunicaba con los baños y un reservado. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de miradas indiscretas se lanzaron el uno a los brazos del otro. Besándose y abrazados llegaron hasta la puerta del reservado, pero Logan se detuvo a escuchar.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Ororo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le levantaba la camiseta.

-Warren y Betsy se nos han adelantado -se quejó.

-¿Volvemos a casa? -preguntó ella volviendo a su boca.

Logan la apoyó contra la pared besándola y acariciándola los muslos por debajo de la falda y Ororo pudo notar su fuerte erección bajo los vaqueros oscuros.

-Muy lejos -susurró.

Entonces ella sonrío con picardía.

-Tengo una idea.

Se asomó con disimulo de nuevo a la sala y con un gesto indicó a Logan que la siguiese al exterior del local. Fuera, únicamente un par de farolas y el cartel luminoso del pub iluminaba la solitaria calle. En el cielo ,en esa noche sin luna, las numerosas estrellas estaban empezando a ocultarse por unas oscuras nubes y un fuerte viento hacía bailar las ramas de los árboles del bulebar. Un fuerte bochorno les golpeó que, unido al olor a lluvia, les indicó que una tormenta de verano se acercaba. A lo lejos un relámpago brilló en el firmamento.

-¿Dónde vamos, Ro?

-Tú sígueme.

Se adentraron por la calle lateral y él sonrió. Junto a la pared descansaba su harley.

-Roro, cariño, no lo dirás en serio...

Ella se apoyó seductoramente en la moto y con un suave movimiento de una de sus manos hizo saltar por los aires la bombilla de la única farola que iluminaba el callejón.

Ya completamente a oscuras le atrajo hacia sí agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa. Mientras se besaban lujuriosamente, sus manos se pusieron a la obra rápidamente. Logan jugaba con uno de sus pechos por debajo del top y con la mano libre volvió a acariciar su muslo desnudo. Ella a su vez, le había soltado el cinturón y desabrochaba sus vaqueros cuando la lluvia empezó a caer.

-¿Estás apartando el agua de la lluvia de nosotros? -preguntó él alzándola sobre el asiento de la moto y subiéndola la falda.

-No querrás que volvamos empapados, ¿no? -jadeó Ororo aferrándose a su cuello.

Diestramente le quitó la bragas y ella, juguetonamente le rodeo la cintura con sus largas piernas. Agarrándola de las caderas la atrajo hacia él y en un instante se movían acompasadamente.

-Joder Ro -jadeó Logan besándola sin bajar el ritmo. Con una mano la sujetaba de la espalda y con la otra la masajeaba los ahora desnudos pechos. -No podré volver a montar la moto sin acordarme de esto...

Ella rio.

-Espera un segundo, nena.

Con un rápido movimiento, él se sentó en la moto y la colocó sobre él sentada a horcajadas. Suavemente fue dibujando con la mano el camino de su columna vertebral mientras ella se acoplaba a él de nuevo.

-Diosa Logan -exclamó ella en sus brazos, -sí...

Sus gemidos y jadeos inundaron el callejón, y sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos y rápidos. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al notar cómo la lluvia les empezaba a calar. Le encantaba hacerla perder el control, y ella ni se había dado cuenta del agua que caía por su pelo, sus labios, sus pechos...

Poco a poco la reclinó sobre el manillar. Las envestidas cada vez más rápidas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros con fuerza.

-Sí,Logan...

Apenas un susurro.

-Cariño...eres increible -gemía Logan lamiéndola la clavícula, el cuello, mordiéndola el lóbulo de la oreja...

Entonces en un último movimiento ella gimió de placer en sus brazos, pero siguió moviéndose, más fuerte y rápido hasta que él alcanzó el clímax también.

Se mantuvieron abrazados y jadeando, apoyando cada uno la cabeza en el hombro del otro mientras su respiración se calmaba y la lluvia caía sobre ellos, sonrientes.

-Vamos Ro -dijo él besándola suavemente el hombro y colocándole en su lugar el sujetador y la camiseta.- No dejemos que se hagan preguntas.

La ayudó a bajar de la moto y rieron viéndose colocarse la ropa, pantalones arriba y falda arrugada a su sitio, como dos adolescentes en medio de un calentón y sin un lugar al que ir.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Pub Ororo pareció darse por fin cuenta de que iban empapados. Como recuerdo de la tormenta en ese momento sólo quedaban los charcos que reflejaban las luces de neón del Harry's y el olor a tierra mojada. Sonriendo, abrazó y besó por última vez a su amante mientras que secaba sus ropas y pelo con una ráfaga de viento. En el Pub nadie parecía haberse percatado de su ausencia, a excepción de Harry.

-Aquí tienes una cerveza Logan -dijo Harry pasándole una jarra cuando éste se sentó en la barra. Y sin apenas inmutarse agregó - y aquí tienes otra para tu... para Ororo. Invita la casa. -Y tras guiñarle un ojo con complicidad se alejó recoger unas mesas.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón. Mi portátil murió hace unos meses y aunque conseguí uno rápidamente me ha podido la desiria. Aún así quiero terminar esta historia cueste lo que cueste, lo prometo! ;***

 **Ahora**

Estaba en su habitación, completamente a oscuras, recostado en la cama fumando un cigarro. Mil ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, pero tenía que reconocer que la conversación con Remy le había tranquilizado. Entonces escuchó el sonido de unos pies descalzos dirigiéndose a su dormitorio por el pasillo.

Miró el reloj de su mesita, las 3.15 de la madrugada.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente, y el olor de ella inundó la habitación. Se acercó a la cama sin decir una palabra y como la cosa más natural del mundo se echó en sus brazos, descansando la cabeza en su amplio pecho.

Logan la recibió con los brazos abiertos, agradecido, y el rodeó protectoramente con ellos.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, él fumando y ella jugando distraídamente con el bello de su pecho, hasta que Ororo suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Logan siguió pensativo unos instantes. Entonces se volvió hacia la mesita y apagó el cigarro en un cenicero.

-De momento se acabaron los puros y los cigarros delante de ti.

Ella sonrió agradecida entendiendo el significado oculto de sus palabras. Y le abrazó más fuerte.

-Y lo primero que vamos a hacer mañana a primera hora es hablar con Hank y ver que todo va bien.

-Me parece bien ...- Ella se quedó en un nuevo silencio, pero Logan supo que alguna otra cosa le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Suéltalo Ro.

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? -preguntó ella seria. -Queramos o no esto cambia todo ...

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros? -repitió él mirándola ceñudo.

Ella no le miró ni se movió de su posición.

-Logan, esto ha sido tan inesperado ... Todo lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Y entiendo que aunque tengamos este niño cada uno sigamos con nuestra vida ...

Él se incorporó tan bruscamente de la cama que casi la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres Ro? -gruñó.

Ella se quedó de rodillas junto a él, pero en vez de bajar la mirada le miró fijamente a los ojos, altiva y desafiante.

-No estás obligado a estar conmigo por esto.

Él sonrió y volvió a recogerla en sus brazos.

-Lo sé. Sé que serias capaces de criar al bebé tu misma sin ningún problema. Pero quiero que te quede claro que la única razón por la que estoy contigo es porque quiero estar contigo ... y con nadie más.

-¿No ha habido otras en estos meses? -preguntó ella mirándole divertida desde su pecho.

-¿Y por qué iba a estar con otras pudiendo estar con una Diosa?

Ella rió y le beso tiernamente en los labios. Él se lo devolvió y se movió acomodándose mejor en la cama y echando el edredón sobre los dos, la abrazó de nuevo, acariciándola suavemente la espalda. Poco a poco ambos empezaron a dormirse.

-Estoy algo asustada - susurró Ororo casi dormida.

-Y yo, pero estamos juntos en esto. No lo olvides - contestó él también con los ojos cerrados y besándola uno de sus hombros desnudos. -¡Y se acabó el sexo improvisado sobre mi moto!

Ella rió.

-De acuerdo - y más tranquila y relajada en los brazos de morfeo.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

 **Ahora**

-No puedo esperar mucho más, Ororo. Tengo que dar una clase de tecnodinámica abanzada en media hora y no encuentro mis apuntes por ningún lado.

Ororo miró nerviosa la puerta de nuevo y resopló con resignación. Logan le había prometido que iría con ella, pero casi al amanecer había recibido una llamada de Steve Rogers. Era un trabajo rápido de reconocimiento en las afueras de Nueva York,así que si se daba prisa para antes de terminar el primer día de clases estaría de vuelta.

-De acuerdo Hank - comenzó acercándose a su escritorio y cogiendo una carpeta de debajo de unos libros. Se la entregó y él la sonrió agradecido. -Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y confío en ti, eres uno de mis mejores amigos ...

-Ororo -sonrió él sentándose frente a ella y cogiéndola de las manos, -me estás asustando.

-No -rió ella, -no es nada malo, o eso creo ...

Se mordió el labio al instante y maldijo de nuevo a Logan mirando el reloj sobre el escritorio. _Bueno, no puedo esperar más_ , así que cerrando los ojos soltó a su amigo la noticia a bocajarro.

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Tras el asombro inicial, se vio zarandeada en el aire por unos enormes brazos.

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso! -contestó él abrazándola.

Ella rió en su enorme pecho azul.

-Qué bien que se lo tenía guardado Forja, no tenía ni la menor idea de que habíais vuelto ...

-No exactamente ...

Entonces, la puerta del laboratorio médico se abrió de golpe y Logan entró aun con la cazadora y los guantes de montar puestos derrapando por el inmaculado suelo.

-Ya estoy aquí -exclamó al llegar junto a ellos agachándose e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Perdona Logan, pero estoy reunido con Ororo.

-No Hank -contestó ella acercándose a Logan y cogiéndole de la mano, -él es parte interesada.

-¿Qué? -se pudo ver claramente la confusión en el rostro de Hank. -¿Pero entonces Forja ...?

Ella negó rápidamente mientras Logan se volvió hacia uno y otro.

-¿Forja? ¿Se ha creído que Forja es el padre?

-Perdona amigo -se disculpó Hank dándole una palmada en el hombro, -era la respuesta más plausible ... -Tosió para quitarle hierro al asunto y se volvió hacia Ororo.

-Bueno, pues voy a retrsar la clase y veamos si el pequeño está bien ...

Tras un análisis y unas cuantas pruebas más, Ororo se tumbó en la camilla con Logan a su lado.

-¿Nerviosa? -le susurró cogiéndola de la mano.

-Un poco -le contestó sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bien, vamos allá -exclamó Hank pasando el ecógrafo sobre el vientre de su amiga y mirando la pantalla. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda sonrió. -Ahí lo tenéis.

Ororo se llevó la mano a la boca asombrada, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Logan simplemente se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Es perfecto! -consiguió exclamar estupefacto.

Hank sonrió ante la reacción de su amigo. -Estás de unas 10 semanas, por el tamaño del feto y puedo asegurarte que, como dice nuestro amigo, el bebé está en perfecto estado.

Logan sonrió y miró a Ororo, que también se volvió hacia él, y no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarla.

-Mmm, si no os importa tengo una clase que dar -comentó Hank algo avergonzado ante la muestra de cariño de sus compañeros.

-Perdona -rió Ororo separándose de Logan.

-Por lo que veo no has tenido naúseas ni vómitos, y a estas alturas no creo que los tengas. Ya te iré citando para las diferentes pruebas según vaya avanzando el embarazo - comentó Hank mientras limpiaba sus gafas. -Y por ahora la única recomendación, aparte de que te cuides y te alimentes bien, es que tendrás que dejar el equipo.

-Entiendo...

Los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando, y finalmente fue Hank el que hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza.

-Perdonad la indiscreción, pero ¿qué vais a hacer? ¿Vais a comunicar la noticia?

Logan compartió una mirada de complicidad con Ororo y se volvió a Bestia.

-Antes de la cena hablaremos con Charles y Scott, pero de momento no queremos que salga del círculo más cercano.

-Muy bien -dijo Bestia dándose una palmada en las piernas antes de levantarse. -Con vuestro permiso, me marcho -pero antes de salir por la puerta se volvió con una amplia sonrisa. -Y Logan, felicidades.

Logan sonrió de buena gana.

-Muchas gracias.

* * *

-Bueno, cuéntanos Ro. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -preguntó Scott impaciente cruzándose de brazos ante la chimenea.

Xavier se acercaba a su escritorio mientras que Jean se había acomodado en uno de los sofás.

Ororo miró un momento por la ventana, nerviosa y se volvió a sus amigos. Su primera mirada fue para Logan, que se encontraba apoyado en una de las librerías. Se habían pasado toda la tarde sentados en el jardín discutiendo cómo abordar el tema con sus compañeros. Logan le quitaba importancia al asunto, y aunque ella sabía que tenía razón, no hacía el trabajo más fácil.

-Sé que es inesperado -comenzó finalmente, -pero voy a tener que dejar el equipo durante un tiempo ...

-¿Qué? -exclamó cíclope. -No puedes dejar de llevar el Equipo Oro ...

Xavier le hizo callar con un gesto y miro a su alumna y amiga con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ororo? Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites.

Jean se había puesto en pie y acercado a su amiga.

\- "Estamos" para lo que necesites -dijo abrazándola. -Sea lo que sea. -Entonces la soltó de golpe con cara de asombro y empezó a reír. -¡Dios mío, Ro!

Ororo la sonrió a su vez, colorada y la regañó. -¡Me prometiste que no leerías mi mente nunca!

-¡No ha sido intencionado! -se disculpó su amiga echándose de nuevo en sus brazos. -Mi poder está más desarrollado con el embarazo y tus emociones hacen que se te pueda leer como un libro abierto.

Xavier también sonrió desde detrás del escritorio.

-Veo que es un motivo muy justificado -dijo visiblemente orgulloso y feliz. Se acercó a Ororo y la cogió amorosamente de ambas manos. Ella, contenta y más relajada tras haber dado la noticia se agachó y se hecho sobre él en un cálido abrazo. -Me hacéis muy feliz, que lo sepas.

-¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo? -preguntó Scott confundido.

-Que Sarah no va a ser el único crío corriendo por la Mansión, "Un ojo" -le contestó sonriendo Lobezno.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, Ororo, enhorabuena! Y tendré que darle la enhorabuena también a Forja ... -dijo estrechando a su amiga entre sus brazos.

Entonces se fijó en que Charles se había acercado a estrechar la mano de Logan y Jean se echaba en sus brazos.

Se separó de su amiga, que reía ante la cara de enfado de Logan.

-¿Por qué todos tenéis la manía de pensar en Forja en primer lugar? -preguntó molesto.

-Será broma, ¿no? -dijo Scott sin hacerle caso y volviéndonos de nuevo a Ororo.

-No Scott -contestó sonriendo.

-¿Logan y tú ...?

-Algún problema "Scottie" -preguntó Lobezno rodeando con su brazo a Ororo por la cintura.

Scott se quedó unos momentos en silencio, y sonrió.

-No, simplemente me ha sorprendido porque no me lo esperaba -contestó honestamente. Entonces se acercó y para asombro de todos abrazó también a Logan. -Me alegro, de verdad. Por los dos.

Ambos se separaron enseguida, incómodos y entre las risas de sus amigos.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho que preparar -exclamó Jean cogiendo a Ororo y sacándola del despacho, pero antes de salir le echó a Logan una mirada divertida. -Y tienes mucho que contarme.


End file.
